¿Hey Baby, Can You Bleed Like Me?
by Yumi-Sonne
Summary: Ella vive sus problemas y va…Él los ha dejado atrás y regresa. Cuando dos iguales coinciden ¿Quién ayuda a quién?. Las heridas se abren y cierran…¿Puedes sangrar como yo?. AU.Nejiten.
1. Huída

**Konnichiwa a todos, después de mucho tiempo he regresado, tal vez no se acuerden de mí…soy "HyUuGa-YuMi", pero olvidé mi cuenta y no pude entrar xD…había prometido terminar mis fics y eso es lo que haré. Pero la razón más fuerte que me hizo regresar fue esta nueva idea.**

**Terminaré el fic de "All You Need Is Love", y seguiré este con todo el esfuerzo que me cueste…tengo que terminarlo.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Espero disfruten…y Arigato por esperar : D.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Detesto Japón.

Cuando aún vivía tranquilamente en China todo era perfecto, claro que había contaminación y estrés, pero por lo menos todo era mas tranquilo que lo que aquí será.

Y aún teniendo a mi madre enferma y a mi padre en una situación económica no muy buena decidí mudarme…Si que debo de ser una mala persona.

No quería mudarme a ningún lugar en donde me conocieran, ningún lugar en donde me preguntaran acerca de esta drástica decisión. Las razones ni yo misma las se muy bien, preferiría reflexionarlas por un tiempo más antes de dar una respuesta concreta.

Lo único que puedo decir es que lo más creible es que este huyendo de mis problemas…si, todos esos malditos problemas que no se alejan de mi cabeza.

Y no tiene sentido irme desde China hasta Japón…Aquí y en Australia voy a seguir sufriendo, por que mis problemas estan en mi mente.

Pero ya no puedo seguir lamentandome sobre esta decisión de irme a Japón, no ahora que estoy a bordo de este avión…ya no me puedo echar para atrás.

No es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida…nisiquiera es la correcta y lo peor es que estoy segura de ello.

Pero tal vez esa es una de las razones por las que lo hize, presisamente por no tener la madurez y capacidad para tomar las mejores decisiones.

Y aún me lamento en las condiciones en las que me encuentro, me creo capacitada para aceptar que a mis 17 años aún soy una niña para seguir adelante con lo que llevo cargando desde hace 6 años.

Tengo planes para cuando baje de este avión…todos ellos tienen que ver con recomenzar una nueva vida, con tratar de olvidar y de sentir, aunque sea solo por un momento, que la vieja yo ha muerto y tener la esperanza de que puede resurgir algo mejor.

Cuando llegué a mi destino tendré que tomar un tren a lo que se supone será mi nuevo hogar…Konoha.

Cuando mi mamá aún estaba sana me platicaba hermosas historias de esta ciudad, y de cómo fue su infancia en ella. Cuando tenía 10 años me prometió que me llevaría de viaje ahí, que rentariamos una casa y pasariamos unas inolvidables vacaciones…luego todo cambió.

Tal vez la razón por la cual decidí mudarme hasta este recondito y casi desconocido pueblo es obvia. Siempre trato de huir de mi realidad y sin embargo parece ser que la busco desesperadamente; de nada me servirá haberme mudado desde China solo para llegar al lugar que más nostalgia me da cuando se me recuerda: el sueño que nunca se cumplirá.

"_Hey baby, can you bleed like me?…_

_Oh c´mon baby can you bleed like me"_

Pausa.

"_-Estimados pasajeros del vuelo Air China, les informamos que acabamos de llegar a nuestro destino._

_Nos encontramos en la central aérea de Tokyo, Japón; les pedimos amablemente que desiendan por las puertas indicadas y con el mayor cuidado posible._

_Favor de verificar sus pertenencias, la linea Air China no se hace responsable por pérdida de objetos personales en el avión._

_Les agradecemos su preferencia por volar en nuestras líneas…y recuerde, "Cuando de volar se trata, Air China toda confianza".-"_

Y en estos momentos no me quedaba nada más que pensar. El simple echo de estar sentada en un asiento de una línea aérea molestamente amable, mirando hacia la ventana y acabando de pausar una de mis canciones favoritas no dejaba mucho por lo cuál alegrarme.

E incluso Garbage y la obra maestra "Bleed Like me" me hacian sentir en estos momentos completamente disociada de la realidad.

Acababa de llegar a Japón. Muy bien lo lograste, huiste de tu padre en bancarota y tu madre en estado de coma…definitivamente debes estar muy orgullosa de ti…eres un ejemplo de valentía para todos.

-Hum, señorita…disculpe…pero tenemos que hacer el debido mantenimiento del avión, le pido de favor que descienda de la aéronave.-Dijo una aeromoza muy cordialmente.

Sonrio.

¿Qué mas puedo hacer?.

-Por supuesto, lo siento- Tomo mis cosas y me bajo de ese enorme contenedor de personas, ya no me queda absolutamente nada que hacer ahí.

Nisiquiera se lo que voy a hacer cuando llegue al último escalón. Llegué; hora de pensar.

No soy una persona que piense las cosas o haga algo premeditadamente. Si, soy una impulsiva…y si, estoy metida en un gran lío.

Miro a mi alrededor, la gente esta hablando, riendo, despidiendose o simplemente caminando. Tan tranquilos ellos, ¿Qué les va a importar mi historia, las razones por las cuales acaba de llegar una extranjera más?, por que deberían de tomarme en cuenta o prestarme atención si en este aeropuerto hay más de 7,000 extranjeros…los cuales calculo, más de 3,000 chinos.

"_-Pasajeros con destino a Shangai, favor de abordar el vuelo 134-C que saldrá en 10 minutos por la sala 5._

_Repito, favor de abordar por la sala 5, los pasajeros con destino a Shangai-."_

Rápidamente la oleada de personas se amontona a la entrada de la sala por la cual yo acabo de descender..exceptuando que ellos van…yo llego.

Me empujan y no se disculpan, permanezco inherte parada entre tal multitud de gente. No me sorprende.

Siempre he sido un fantasma, y ahora a mis 17 años nada a cambiado. No voy a favor ni en contra de la corriente, simplemente permanezco parada sin moverme…sin tomar una desición en concreto.

Que ganas de dirigirme hacia donde ellos y correr, correr hasta que mis pies no puedan más. Llegar a Shangai y tomar un tren hacia Hong Kong…entrar a mi casa y ver a mi madre y a mi padre tranquilamente abrazados en la sala esperandome con unas sonrisas cálidas.

Sonreir e ir a abrazarlos, poder decirles: "Oka-san, Otou-san…que alegría de poder estar todos juntos".

Que sueños.

Y despierto nuevamente de mis ya tan comúnes divagaciones y me doy cuenta que me he perdido, la gente ya se ha marchado y en el andén todo esta normal y tranquilo como antes.

Y de nuevo, sin obedecer mis corazonadas, tomo mis maletas y me dirijó al módulo de trenes.

Es verano en Japón, todos pasean con poleras frescas y sin mangas, algunas chicas llevan minifaldas o pequeños shorts. Las niñas más pequeñas pasean graciosamente en tiernos vestiditos en colores pastel adornados con las figuras de la fastidiosa Hello Kitty.

No se nada de moda, pero estoy segura que los colores alegres son de esta temporada. Me arrepiento de haber nacido yo y de cargar a flor de piel con el sufrimiento que eso implica y repercute en mi psique.

Y no se si sobresalgo por que soy la única en esa estación que viste de una manera más abrigada que si me encontrará en el ártico, o si paso desapercibida por lucir colores grisés y negros.

Y así dirijó mi ser vestido con una polera manga larga y pantalones abultado negros hasta el módulo de trenes.

Ahí se encuentra parado un chico, es apuesto, no ha de medir menos de 1. 70 y su complexión es atletica.

-¿De regreso a casa?-Pregunta la encargada.

-Nuevamente en casa…-Contesta el chico, toma su boleto y se marcha.

"Casa", que suerte poder mencionar esas palabras con tanta seguridad y calma. Me gustaría poder hacerlo igual, pero nisiquiera estaba en mi casa.

Debería de empezar a adaptarme a la idea…después de todo, Konoha era el lugar que había decidido para hacerlo mi hogar.

-Un boleto hacia Konoha, porfavor- Pido distanciadamente.

La encargada de turno me lo da y yo pago la respectiva cuota.

"10:30, boleto sin cambio ni devoluciones". Típico, solo pagas y se deslindan de responsabilidades.

Me dirijo hacia el andén de trenes esperando pacientemente el que me llevará a mi destino. Y en cuestión de segundo se detiene frente a mí.

Se abren las puertas.

Aquí estoy yo, Tenten, con 4 maletas, cicatrices en mis brazos ocultas bajo las mangas de mi polera…y un sinfín de pensamientos y problemas que no me abandonan.

Ya no puedo huir, doy un paso al frente, tengo que aceptar mi destino. Se cierran las puertas del tren a mis espaldas y presiono Continuar en mi iPod…

"…_Hey baby, can you bleed like me?..."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Aaa!! Muchas dudas. Y el pasado de Tenten es muy difícil…se irá explicando en el transcurso del fic.**

**Como ven Tenten tiene un problema, espero lo hayan entendido…Ojalá no haya sido muy impactante para ustedes.**

**Trataré de tocar con la mayor sensibilidad posible este tema, ya que a mi me ha tocado vivirlo y sangrarlo en carne propia y espero no sea muy chocante para ustedes.**

**La trama irá desenvolviendose a lo largo…es un Nejiten y espero que les guste, pero primero quizé tocar el tema de Tenten. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Sayonara! :D**


	2. Sombras del Pasado

**Konnichiwa a ****tods!...Gracias**** por las que leyeron mi fic, en verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Pues como ya antes había dicho, esta es una idea que surgió como liberación a mis inestables pensamientos, y ya que el problema que sufre Tenten también es el mío, decidí desahogarme un poco de la mejor manera en que se hacerlo..escribiendo.**

**Espero no defraudarls y que les siga interesando esta historia.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora.**

**Ahora sí…a leer!:**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas de vaho, y mientras suena la música en mi reproductor marco figuras amorfas con mi dedo indíce sobre el cristal…un corazón.

Inconcientemente lo recordaba, otra de las razones por las cuales me siento magnetizada a Japón, él.

Cuando conocí a Hidan mi mundo parecio cambiar, en ese entonces creí que todo podía mejorar solo con una sonrisa suya, y los problemas de mi familia no parecieron importarme tanto como el estar aprisionada por sus brazos.

Y poco me importaba que el tuviera 26 años y yo 16, ¿Qué mas daba?, yo lo amaba…mi vida giraba en torno a él.

Y cuando me pidió una muestra de mi amor…yo le cedí mi todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era una niña, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta, le entregue mi inocencia a un hombre que a los cinco días se marchó…Dejandome con más problemas de los que yo ya tenía en ese tiempo.

Después de eso todo empeoro, hubo una época en la que creí que me había curado, que nunca más iba a volver a tomar las tijeras sobre mi piel para liberar mi dolor…todo lo había echo por él. Creí haberme curado por alguien que solo se aprovecho de mí.

Y desde entonces prefiero pensar que ya no me importa en lo más minímo, aunque recuerde su aroma, su perfecto cuerpo, mis dedos recorriendo salvajemente su plateada cabellera y nuestras bocas unidas en un gesto que solo denota amor…tengo que olvidarlo.

Él me hizo crecer, me hizo darme cuenta de que el amor no esta echo para mí, me rompío el corazón y hasta ahora vivo con la firme creencia de que el amor es una de las cosas más idiotas que existen en esta vida.

Él es o era Hidan, no lo sé…prefiero no saber si aún vive o ya murió. Y tengo miedo, mucho, a podermelo encontrar nuevamente, encontrarme rodeada por sus fuertes e imponentes brazos, por oír su masculina voz en mi oído y por sentir sus caricias que me obligaban, me hacían su esclava…me imponían una sola condición, gritar su nombre hasta el amanecer.

Hidan…Hidan…su solo nombre me hace sentirme nuevamente deseada. Y por la noches aún recuerdo sus ojos, y esa mirada que me hacía sentir desnuda…me miraba profundamente con esa altanera sonrisa y un cigarrillo en sus delgados labios.

Antes de dormir aún recuerdo sus caricias, sus gestos, sus besos…y lloro, lloro hasta que me canso y me quedo dormida.

Y hasta ahora mis brazos, mi abdomen, mi pecho…estan marcados con las cicatrices de no haber podido aguantar el dolor de su huída. Pero ninguna de ellas sangró ni sangrará tanto como la que me dejó en el corazón, por que esa sigue intacta, y me recuerda cada día lo asqueroso que es el amor.

Y después de ese 29 de Febrero, poco me importaba si el chico más apuesto de la ciudad estaba tras de mí. Rechazé todas y cada una de las posibilidades de volver a ser feliz con alguien. Y las seguiré rechazando.

Él fue Hidan, mi salvavidas, mi navaja y la cicatriz más grande en mi.

Sacudo mi cabeza, Tenten, nuevamente pensando en él. ¿Por qué viniste a Japón si sabías que el lugar más probable al que él marchó es a este país?. No me importa, él era de Tokyo, yo voy a Konoha…y espero por Kami no se le ocurra a ese hombre haberse mudado.

Un sonido me saca de mis pensamientos, algo caé…Volteó a mi derecha y lo observo, es el chico del módulo que recoge una maleta que acaba de caer.

La deja arriba, y toma asiento al lado de una anciana dormida.

Mete su mano al bolsillo de su jean y saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos…"Hope"…extraño nombre para unos cigarrillos, ya que esperanza es lo último que darían al final cuando uno se encuentra en una camilla de hospital en fase terminal por cancér pulmonar o algo parecido. Pero menos esperanzas dan cuando se sabe que "Hope" era la marca de cigarrillos favorita del hombre que te arruinó la vida.

El chico lleva uno a sus labios y lo prende con su encendedor, lentamente y en cuestión de segundos el humo de ese rollo de tabaco se difumina en todo el vagón.

Cierro los ojos e inhalo, recuerdo que ese era exactamente el aroma de Hidan al abrazarme, al besarme…al hacerme suya. Inolvidable.

-Disculpa…-Hablo yo, realmente no se lo que estoy haciendo…es totalmente ilógico, pero algo me impulsa a hacerlo.

Sus ojos inusualmente perlas me voltean a ver extrañados, me examina rápidamente y los cierra.

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?-Me pregunta inexpresivo y sin abrir los ojos.

Bajo la mirada, realmente no se que es lo que se me ofrece, o si lo sé pero estoy segura de lo estúpido que es.

-Me regalas un cigarrillo…-Suelto al fin.

El abre sus orbes plateadas, extrañas, y mira fijamente el paquete de cigarrillos inexpresivo. Extiende su mano y me ofrece toda la cajetilla.

-Quedatélos…Toda la cajetilla-me dice sin mirarme.

-Pero yo solo necesito uno…-Replico sorprendida.

-Y yo ya no los necesito más…me harías más favor tú quedandote con la cajetilla que yo obsequiandote uno-Me dice y esta vez si me mira.

Su mirada es penetrante y su expresión totalmente seria. Su rostro no expresa nada, y aún así hay algo en él que me asusta.

Tomé toda la cajetilla y la sostuve en mis manos.

-¿Necesitas fuego?-me dice mirando al frente y ofrenciendome su encendedor.

-No muchas gracias-Le digo y doy por terminada la conversación.

Miro la cajetilla y paso mi dedo indíce contorneando su figura rectangular. La abro e inhalo el aroma de esos cigarrillos, ese aroma que grita Hidan a los cuatro vientos.

Yo no fumo, nunca en mi vida lo he hecho, asi que supongo lo estúpida que me he visto pidiendo un cigarrillo sin saber ni tener el más minímo interés en usarlo.

Pero esa incontrolable necesidad de recordar a Hidan aunque no lo quiera puede más que yo, de sentirme cobijada aunque solo sea en mi imaginación.

"_-Deja ese cigarrillo y ven a la cama conmigo-_

_-Me gusta observarte así, semidesnuda y frente a mí…es como una obra de arte-_

_-El olor del tabaco esta impregnando la habitación, apaga eso Hidan-_

_-Eres como la muñeca más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, eres simplemente perfecta Tenten…-_

_-No me cambies el tema, apaga ese cigarrillo y ven a mi lado-_

_-Sabes que no lo haré…pero no objetaré en ningún momento si te ofreces a hacerlo por mí-"_

Y lo hicé…esa noche me dirijí hacia él, en ropa interior y tome el cigarrillo entre mis manos…lo avente al suelo y lo pisé.

Después de eso él me tomo de los brazos y me poso encima de él…¿Qué hacía una pequeña de 16 años en esa situación con alguien diez años mayor?...La explicación solo la tiene el amor.

"_-Hidan…te amo…-_

_-Yo también Tenten…y me sentiría halagado si me lo demostraras-"_

Que estúpida fui, le entregué todo de mí y así me lo pagó…marchandose a los cinco días de haberme robado la inocencia y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"_Pasajeros del Expreso Konoha…son las 12:30 de la noche y hemos llegado a nuestro destino._

_Esperamos tengan una agradable estancia en esta cálida ciudad."_

He llegado a mi destino…y no tengo ni idea de lo que debo de hacer.

Siempre he sido una persona muy poco decidida, y ahora que he tomado esta decisión no me quedan muchas opciones…solo seguir hacia delante.

Hacerme más fuerte, por que quiero terminar con todo esto, olvidar a los fantasmas del pasado y ser feliz.

La mayoría de las personas que me conocen opinan que soy una chica alegre y carismatica, tal vez lo sea…no me gusta ver el lado oscuro de las cosas, pero últimamente con lo que me ha estado pasando..no tengo otras opciones.

Quiero creer que no tengo la culpa de absolutamente de nada, pero cuando Otou-san me grito que yo había llegado al mundo para su desgracia, mi vida parecio caerse…Todo en lo que yo creía se derrumbo en cuestión de instantes y fue cuando me decidí...

Ahora estoy aquí en Konoha…en una estación de trenes desértica y con pocas señales de vida, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir viviendo.

Estoy completamente disociada de todo.

-¿Eres de aquí?-Dijo una voz e inmediatamente senti el aroma del humo de los cigarrillos.

Volteé y me encontre nuevamente con el misterioso ojiperlado.

-Definitivamente no…soy de China y me he mudado.- Le dije.

-¿Hacia a donde vas?-Estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y yo me sentía incómoda, aunque la posibilidad de que fuera un depredador sexual estaba totalmente descartada, su rostro era inexpresivo y parecía hablar conmigo más por cortesía que por interés.

-No tengo ningún lugar hacia donde ir…supongo que me hospedaré en algún hotel y…-Antes de terminar la frase el ya había tomado mis maletas y caminaba delante de mí.

-Te acompaño a pedir un Taxi-Dijo seriamente.

-No tienes por que hacerlo…-Le dije, y era la verdad, nisiquiera sabiamos nuestros nombres.

-Digamos que es parte de mi "Recuperación"-Dijo y puso una extraña sonrisa de lado.

Y entonces ese fue el Boom, esa sonrisa…me recordo tanto a Hidan que lo único que pude hacer fue arrebatarle las maletas e irme corriendo de ahí.

Las lágrimas estan aquí, no pude contenerlas…no fue su culpa, y se lo grosera que debí de haberme visto, pero no lo pude evitar…los recuerdo me persiguen y creo ilusamente que alejandome de un lugar los voy a olvidar.

Ese chico no era el culpable, pero si el causante de que los recuerdos regresarán a mi mente.

Pido un taxi y le pido que me llevé al hotel más cercano, es ilógico.

Espero no volver a ver a ese chico, no hay posibilidades…No tendría la cara para enfrentarme a él después de haber echo semejante grosería.

Lo único bueno es que hay 1 entre mil de posibilidad de volvermelo a topar…Japón es una ciudad muy grande…muy, muy grande.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Y bien, hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo…**

**No me vayan a matar por poner a Hidan con Tenten, (miedo), simplemente me parecio al personaje más adecuado…ya verán por que.**

**Tal vez no haya mucho Nejiten al principio, pero no se desesperen…poco a poco irá aumentando y se descubrirán piezas clavez de la histora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora contesto a los reviews:**

**Isakaru: **Que bueno que te ha parecido interesante!, Pondré todas mis fuerzas y dedicación en terminarlo, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Vistoria: **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado mi idea!, Como ya he dicho el tema, es un problema por el que yo también estoy pasando, asi que quise desahogarme un poco escribiendo…realmente lo que piensa Tenten no esta nada alejado de la realidad, podría decir que es como un espejo mío. Y pues creo que lo notaron, ya hemos visto una fugaz pero no menos importante aparición de cierto ojiperla…más adelante irá desenvolviendose la trama.

**Aliciajm: **Gracias por el apoyo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado; y si, trato de cuidar mucho los detalles de la historia que, como ya he dicho, trata un tema que aunque no lo parezca es algo difícil.

**Fairy of the dreams: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, y con respecto a tu pregunta…no, la historia esta ambientada en un universo alterno, lo cuál quiere decir que la historia no tiene nada que ver con la trama de la serie.

Aún así espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Y muchas gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leerlo.**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Bizarro Japón

**Konnichiwa!...Gracias a todos y todas las que se molestan en leer mi fic, y en dejarme reviews n.n.**

**Ultimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir explayadamente pero intentaré hacer mis capitulos un poco más largos (esto para Aliciajm)…aunque debo de admitir que dejarlos con el suspenso es muy divertido…asi que por ahora seguirán siendo cortos –w-.**

**Bueno pues antes que nada los avisos: **

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora.**

**Sigan leyendo :D :**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_5:15 a.m Konoha_

Suspiro.

¿Qué más me queda?. Las cosas ya no las puedo cambiar así de sencillo, no puedo cambiar los echos ni borrar los recuerdos dolorosos…tampoco puedo desaparecer las cicatrices.

Solo me queda ser fuerte, tratar de seguir adelante…Poner todo de mi parte para salir por mi, en Hong Kong nadie me ayudó, ni yo misma…y esa maldita terapia no sirvio de nada. El estúpido doctor, cree que no vi sus intenciones…no iba a dejar que nadie se aprovechara de mí.

Y aún así, creyendo que nadie iba a poder más que yo, pasó…Dejé que Hidan se inmiscuyera en mi vida y la tomará.

Ahora solo quedo yo, solo estoy yo y no planeo rendirme ni una vez más.

Abro las cortinas y veo el hermoso paisaje, Konoha debe de ser uno de los pocos lugares boscosos que le quedan a Japón…simplemente bello.

Sonrio.

Es una sonrisa sincera, tranquila, esperanzada…Tal vez yo no pueda con la vida, pero la vida…no podrá conmigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Que baka soy…Demo, debí de haberlo pensado antes, ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre ir a una escuela sin haberse inscrito antes…y mucho peor si ya llevan una semana de haber empezado cursos.

-Hoe!!...Baka,baka…-Dije en voz alta, realmente cuando estoy enojada no reflexiono mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Y en este momento no me importó si medio monoriel me miraba fijamente, digo, solo soy una chica enojada más que golpea su frente contra el cristal.

-Tranquila…vaya no creo que sea tan malo-Dijo una voz femenina, al parecer se divertía con la escena que estaba haciendo.

Volteé y vi a una pelirosada, un color un tanto extraño de cabello, pero vaya, que estos japonesés estan muy locos…

La chica sonreía divertida y su mano se encontraba sobre mi hombro.

Rápidamente extendío su mano y sonriente me dijo:

-Mucho gusto…mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, te estas hospedando en el hotel que esta al lado de mi departamento, espero no te incomode, solo pensé que podría hacer una nueva amiga…- Vaya para ser una chica tan confianzuda podía percibir que era carismatica y amable.

Yo extendí también mi mano y le sonreí.

-Tenten…Bueno, no se si soy exactamente el tipo de chica que todos quieren como amiga, pero por tomarte la amabilidad conmigo lo intentaré…-Le dijé.

Ella me miró divertida.

-Por tu forma de hablar puedo ver que no eres de aquí…¿De dónde vienes?-Preguntó tranquilamente.

-De China…especifícamente Hong Kong…-Le dijé sin tapujos, la chica era agradable y yo era una persona muy confianzuda…además era reconfortante saber que por lo menos ya conocía a una persona aquí.

El tren se había parado, era momento de bajar…y no sabía como despedirme de Sakura así que…

-¡Tengo que irme!-Gritamos al unísono.

Sakura rió, yo reí…fue gracioso…Ambas bajamos en la misma estación.

-¿Tu escuela queda cerca de aquí?-

-Realmente no tengo una escuela en este mismo momento, pero iba a sacar ficha en la Oficial de Konoha…-Le dijé.

-¡Oh! Yo voy a ir, si quieres te puedo ayudar-Se ofreció amablemente.

Asentí con la cabeza, esa Haruno apenas me acaba de hablar hace 10 minutos y yo ya siento como si la conociese de toda la vida…en China una relación de amistad tarda años para que se consolide…¡Que extraño es Japón!. Chicos arrogantes ayudandote sin intenciones pervertidas y chicas con el pelo rosa que te hablan nada más te ven…

Me volveré loca.

-¿Podrías?-No quiero parecer una malagradecida.

-Claro…después de todo, tu eres la extranjera-Dijo meintras reía.-Ven conmigo…-Dijo y le tomo de la muñeca.

Y nuevamente sentí ese dolor…fue corto y punzante a la vez, hace 3 días lo había echo y la herida no había cerrado aún. No pude evitar expresar mi dolor...mejor no lo hubiera echo.

-Auch!-

-¿Te he hecho daño Ten-chan?...Gomenasai…no fue mi intención…-Dijo la pelirosada muy preocupada, no debería de preocuparse tanto…no debería….-Dejame ver…-

Y vio, claro que vio, estoy tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que poco me di cuenta cuando la Haruno ya había subido mis mangas. Típico, vio los cortes…y como siempre retire mi mano rápidamente…

Sin respiración…sin explicaciones.

-Pero Ten-chan…¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó la Haruno intrigada.

No era nada difícil, no conocía a la chica, y desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido la capacidad de cargo de conciencia…me había echo una perfecta mentirosa…y esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

-Durante el viaje tropezé…nada importante-Le dijé.

Ella me miró pensativa y luego sonrió…

-Cuida mucho esa herida Ten-chan…se puede infectar.-Salvada.-Ahora ven conmigo-

Era improbable, llegué aquí con la idea…nadie en menos de 1 año se enteraría. Para que mis padres en China se enterarán llevó practicamente 4 años. Y por culpa de mi estúpidez en menos de un día alguien lo había descubierto.

"_-Ves con cuidado Tenten…nadie debe de saber tu secreto-"_

Y ahora me encontraba detrás de una efusiva chica que había conocido hace menos de una hora en un monoriel y que había visto parte de él.

La vida, es muy complicada, y más si la mitad de tus preocupaciones se deben a incubrir un problema que solo viene por más problemas…es un círculo infinito, y es estresante por que no se puede detener a voluntad.

Y en menos de lo que me dí cuenta, ya me encontraba frente a la Oficial de Konoha. Era un edificio imponente, muy grande. Los colegiales iban y venían de un lado a otro, las chicas se paseaban graciosamente en uniformes exactamente iguales al de Sakura, con poleras de marinero y faldas cortas. Los chicos vestian de pantalón y saco, algunos llevaban el saco desabrochado y dejaban ver parte de su pecho con la camisa desabrochada.

-¿Crees que me admitan Sakura-san?-Pregunté intimidada por el ambiente de la escuela.

-Por supuesto-Dijo segura.

Me siento diferente…como la mayoría de las veces, y no entiendo como he de congeniar aquí, si en China no era realmente la popularidad andando…allá estaba tachada como la chica rara de todo el colegio, nadie nunca se detuvo a preguntar sobre mi historia, y cuando supieron de mi "forma de deshacerme de mis problemas" todo empeoro, me trataban mal…parecía que yo era un peligro para todo.

¿Por qué aquí debería de ser diferente?.

Hicimos los tramites correspondientes…"Presentate el jueves para la prueba", "Este es tu horario", "Tu salón correspondiente es este"…bla,bla,bla…

-Toma este uniforme Ten-chan, espero que te quede bien-Me dijo.

-¿Por qué no habría de quedarme bien, Sakura-san?-Pregunté, la mayoría de los uniformes eran de la misma talla.

-Primero, dime Sakura-chan…y segundo, me imagino que hasta en China ha de ser especial tener un cuerpo como el tuyo ¿O no Ten-chan?-Preguntó divertida.

Me ruborizé. Lo peor de todo esto es que ella tenía razón, desde que entré en la adolescencia mi cuerpo fue una de las mayores razones de mi timidez, y es que todas mis compañeras tenían una figura de adolescente normal y yo tenía por lo menos dos o tres tallas más. Siempre fui más desarrollada para mi edad.

Y si bien eso no me traía muchos problemas en cuanto a ropas, si me hacía llenarme de pretendientes molestones y cabezas huecas que solo pensaban en una cosa.

-C-creo…que…este está..bien…Sakura-chan-Dije aún con el rubor en mis mejillas.

Sakura tuvo la atención de esperarme hasta que me cambié completamente, dijó que era para no perderme, además ibamos a estar en el mismo salón.

Era un salón tranquilo y creo que por ahora no puedo decir mucho, digo, apenas es mi primer día y puedo presumir de que apenas conozco a Sakura…

Sakura me llevó a conocer a su pandilla de amigas, eran agradables, pero algo diferentes a mí…o definitivamente yo era diferente a ellas.

Ino era igual de efusiva y carismatica que cierta pelirosa y Hinata era una chica sinceramente adorable, puedo decir, que era con la que sentía que podía llevar un trato más agradable.

Salimos por fin al receso, el jardín era amplio y había varias secciones para pasar el rato. La cafetería, el jardín, las canchas…era una construcción enorme.

-¡Ten-chan!...vamos a las jardineras, ahí te sentiras muy agusto-Grito Ino.

Las seguí, realmente estoy pensando en cada una de las cosas que me hacen estar en este momento aquí. Hace unas semanas nisiquiera me imaginé estar en Japón en una escuela nueva, con compañeros a los cuales no conozco y viviendo fugitivamente con el dinero de mis padres…es raro.

Claro, las chicas son muy amables, no me quejo, todas se han portado maravillosamente conmigo…Pero al parecer soy un imán para los problemas.

Entonces le ví.

-Sa-sa…Sakura-chan…¿Qui-quién…es ese?-Pregunté.

El corazón me latía velozmente y por supuesto, no lo voy a negar estaba preocupada. No quería toparme con él, no sabría explicarle la grosería que hizé, ni yo misma entiendo el porque.

Comienzo a escuchar miles de comentarios, cada uno igual que los otros: "es raro", "esta loco", "no te acerques a él, es peligroso", "dicen que…". ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?...O sí, ya lo recuerdo…esos eran los mismos comentarios que tenían hacia mí.

De repente siento a Sakura acercarse a mí y con toda la neutralidad del mundo me dice más bajo que todos los demás…

-Él es Neji-kun…Va en dos grados superiores…¿Guapo no, Ten-chan?-Me dijó y me dirijio una mirada insinuante.

Para nada, no prentedía nada con aquel chico, simplemente huyó de todo…y más de las explicaciones.

De repente paso lo peor…él me volteó a ver.

Impulsivamente corrí hacia el lado contrario, no quería dar explicaciones…no las iba a dar.

Escuchaba a Sakura gritando mi nombre, ella también se ha de ver sorprendido por mi reacción, pero yo no iba a explicarle a aquel chico que hace unos días había huido de él solo por que me recordaba al hombre que más me había echo sufrir en mi vida…era irreverente.

Y entonces algo me sostuvo del codo, una mano fuerte y aprisionadora.

-¿Huyendo nuevamente?-

¿Qué voy a hacer?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capi…¿Qué sucederá con Tenten ahora que Neji la ha atrapado?**

**Oh si! Les aseguro que los capítulos que vienen serán muy emocionantes.**

**Antes que nada, agradezco a todos los que leen el fic y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, n.n.**

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**Vistoria: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y te aseguro que los que vienen te van a gustar aún más!. Como ya había comentado hidan es una parte importante en esta historia (creo que ya lo han notado) y hay muchos secretos girando por la vida de nuestros personajes, que el papá de Tenten le haya dicho eso es por alguna razón así mismo por la cual Tenten se haya ido a vivir a Japón…Son muchísimas cosas.

Y si, yo opino lo mismo que tú…tuve que controlarme para no desmayarme al imaginarme a Neji con un cigarrillo.

Espero te haya gustado este cap. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Aliciajm: **Seré mala contigo –w-…La verdad esque no tengo mcuho tiempo de escribir, así como me gusta actualizar rápido y trato de compensar lo corto de los capítulos con una rápida actualización.

Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio demasiado, ya que sin su apoyo yo no tendría las mismas ganas de escribir.

Gracias por tu comentario sobre el tema, realmente voy a tratar de ser lo más sensata que pueda ya que, como dije, me ha tocado a mi vivirlo y pues si es un tema algo duro y no se debería de tratar con la superficialidad con la que normalmente se nos presenta…en cierta forma también es una crítica.

Muchas gracias por todo.

**Kyo nakamura: **Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante la historia, verás que el destino es muchísimo más sorprendente del que nosotros nos podamos imaginar. Y si, tienes razón…ni el mismo sabe de a como esta jugando con nosotros.

Gracias por el review.

**Fairy of the dreams: **De nada, para eso estoy, para resolver las dudas que surgan del fic o el tema y también para aportar aunque sea un rato de entretenimiento con mis historias si me lo permiten n.n.

Muchas gracias por el comentario de tu agrado hacia mi narración, me esfuerzo mucho para lograr que la trama no les sea aburrida asi que valoro mucho tu comentario…espero no defraudarlos.

La historia sigue avanzando…y aún hay muchas dudas sin resolver, y seguirá habiendolas…pero poco a poco se irán desenmascarando secretos de la vida de los personajes.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda…muy pronto estaré subiendo el prox. Capítulo…cada vez se irá poniendo más interesante…lo prometo.**

**Y pues trataré de narrar la vida de los personajes más sobresalientes, obvio que me centraré en Neji y Tenten, pero no omitiré los detalles de algunos personajes que también tienen sus historias muy bien escondidas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Sayonara!.**


	4. Laberintos

**Konnichiwa a tods!... Pues he estado avanzando en los capítulos del fic, y la verdad que los que vienen serán muy interesantes, se los aseguro!.**

**Muchas gracias a tods los que leen el fic y dejan review, tambien a los que no lo dejan ¿Por qué no?, de todas maneras se toman la molestia de leer mis estúpideces xD.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora, favor de no copiar ni reproducir la obra..ni total ni parcialmente.**

**Pueden disfrutar del cap:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pronto dejé de hacer fuerza, no tenía sentido, estaba completamente acorralada por aquel chico que me pasaba por más de una cabeza y seguramente pesaba el doble que yo…lógicamente no iba a luchar si sabía que, de antemano, yo ya había perdido.

Bajé la vista, realmente no podría verlo a los ojos; no soy una persona que acepte fácilmente sus errores y mucho menos que tenga la fuerza suficiente para hacerles frente.

Me giré lentamente sin dejar de ver hacia el suelo, para entonces mi muñeca ya había girado en toda su circunferencia, pero el dolor que me producía no se comparaba en lo más mínimo al de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Seguramente me he de haber visto muy estúpida huyendo dos veces del mismo chico…y para colmo nisiquiera le conocía.

-Go-gomen…-Respira hondo Tenten…no puedes ser tan cobarde.-Gomenasai-Solteé al fin.

No había respuesta, y por un minúsculo momento, sentí que el mundo se había detenido. ¿Qué este chico no entendía la dificultad de pedir disculpas y no obtener una respuesta rápido?. Me daba igual si me dijera "de nada", "no tienes por que disculparte" o simplemente "vete al demonio", solo quería acabar con esta incómoda situación.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó sin ningún sentimiento expresado en su voz.

Instintivamente levanté la vista y le vi mucho más cerca que antes…y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, o por lo menos internamente yo lo hice.

Era un chico guapísimo, sus ojos eran inusualmente extravagantes…del mismo color de la luna; y su cabello era largo, muy largo y azabacho y lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja.

Sus facciones eran finas y a la vez muy masculinas…no podía negarlo, era muy guapo en verdad.

Extrañamente parecido a Hidan.

Sacudí mi cabeza mentalmente ante tales pensamientos.

-Ten…ten…Tenten-Le dijé.

Él me miraba inexpresivo.

-Tu apellido…-Dijó más como orden que como pregunta, y a estas alturas su inexpresión y forma de hablar ya me habían puesto lo suficientemente nerviosa y/o molesta como para en ese instánte mandarlo al demonio.

Le miré desafiante, realmente no tenía razones para hablarme en ese tono..¿Quién se creía? ¿Un agente especial encubierto de la CIA?.

-Gomenasai, pero creo que eso es algo que no te interesa…-Le dijé…la verdad no sé si eso era realmente lo que quería decirle, pero si mi impulso más fuerte.

Y para sacarme más de quicio el muy cínico comenzo a reirse, pero no era una risa divertida…era más bien una risa "negra" si puedo llamarle así.

-Tienes razón…no me interesa en lo absoluto…-Y pude entender que había dado por terminada la conversación, ya que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón siguió caminando en dirección opuesta.

Me quede pasmada ahí unos cuantos segundo más, estaba completamente inherte, sorprendida…¿Qué acaso mi llegada no podía haber sido más bizarra?.

-¡Ten-chan!-Oí gritar a Sakura desde lo lejos.

Este grito hizo que abandonara mis divagaciones y volteé a verle.

-¿Ten-chan, por que saliste huyendo?-Preguntó algo agitada, se notaba que había llegado corriendo.Y sin darme tiempo para responderle me volvio a preguntar.-¿Huías de Neji-kun no?.

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas y giré mi vista para que Sakura no se percatara de lo incómoda que me hacía sentir ese nombre.

-Realmente…era por otras razones.-Atiné a decirle.

Ella me miro sospechosamente y después sonrio.

-Serias muy afortunada si llegarás a algo importante con Neji-kun…-Se inclinó para decirme algo.-…Hasta donde sé, no ha tenido una sola novia, y nadie ha podido siquiera ser su amiga.-mencionó muy bajo, como si de un secreto de tratara.

Respingué.

-Pe…Pero…¿Pero qué dices Sakura-chan?-Le dijé alterada.-Nisiquiera nos conocemos…es simplemente que…pues…verás…-

Rayos, no encontraa las palabras para decirle…¿Decirle qué?, Q¡qué había confundido a aquel guapo chico con el hombre que más fantasías me había echo tener…Una de las razones por las cuales había huído de mi Hong Kong natal…El hombre a quién yo entregue mi inocencia.

Sakura pusó su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Ten-chan…tu secreto esta seguro conmigo.-Me dijó y luego guiño el ojo, acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando.

¡Fabuloso!, simplemente fabuloso. ¿Por qué todos aquí me dejaban con la palabra en la boca y parada como si fuese una estúpida estatua?.

Lo que menos quería es que creyerán que me gustaba alguien, por Kami-sama, apenas acababá de llegar…no necesitaba de un chisme. No conozco a ese tal Niji, Ney…o como se llame…¿Cómo pueden pensar que me gusta?.

¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?...si, aunque lo trate de negar, aun sigo amando a Hidan.

Pero realmente no puedo hacer nada…no pude hacer nada cuando lo tuve y mucho menos intentaré algo ahora que se marchó.

Le dí lo más importante que tenía y aún así se alejó de mí…¿Quién fue el estúpido ahí?, ¿Él o yo?.

-Go..gomen…Tenten-san…-Dijo una tímida voz detrás de mí.

Volteé y me encontre con esa chica…¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...a sí…

-¿Qué paso Hinata-chan?-

La chica me mira, parece que esta algo apenada.

-Ya…ya tenemos que pasar a clases…Tenten-san…-

La miró y sonrió…me recuerda mucho a como era yo antes…hace mucho tiempo.

-Arigatou…-

Con una mirada la invito a que me siga, no hay prisa y realmente me gustaría conocer a esta chica a fondo, se que, aunque no lo parezca…ella y yo tenemos más en común que lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar.

"_-Tenten-chan es fea y nadie te quiere-_

_-¡No..no es cierto!-decía con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con mis índices ocultando mi tímidez._

_-Entonces explicanos…¿Por qué nunca has tenido un novio?-_

_-N…no…no ten-go…no tengo idea-Y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir"_

Suspiro.

Mi pasado, mi niñez fue realmente una porquería…y hasta ahora que lo reflexiono creó que esas chicas tenían razón.

Tal vez era tan fea que no tenía novio por eso…tal vez soy tan fea que Hidan me abandono después de cumplir su cometido.

Volteé rápidamente y vi a ese chico…de él realmente no recuerdo su nombre…Estaba sentado debajo de un árbol fumando, reí, ¿Qué no sabe que en unos cuantos años más se morirá de cáncer?.

Parece ser que esta reflexionando algo.

Ahora que lo pienso, se parece demasiado a Hinata…¿Tendrán algún parentezco?.

-Hinata-chan…ese chico…-Le digo mientras se lo señalo con la vista.

-¿Ne-Neji-kun?-Me pregunta.

Así que ese era su nombre…procurare no olvidarlo nuevamente.

-¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?-Le solté.

Ella me miro extrañada y luego sonrió tiernamente.

-Sí...es mi primo-Vaya coincidencia..con esos ojos luna y el cabello azabache, podría jurar que eran hermanos.

-Se parecen muchísimo…-Le dijé tratando de romper el hielo.

Ella bajó la mirada y suspiró…¡Oh! No, porfavor Kami-sama, espero no haber dicho algo que no debía.

-N-no…no nos parecemos tanto…-

Mi mueca seguramente se torno a una de incomprensión, no entiendo como dos personas tan parecidas pueden ser tan diferentes…claro exceptuando el echo de que uno es un chico y la otra una chica.

Me parecian muy similares ya saben…Timidos, tranquilos…tal vez "Neji" fuera más brusco de lo inocente y frágil que parecía su prima.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia Hinata-chan?-

Volteó y me dijó tranquilamente:

-Su-supongo que todos tienen sus problemas…Pe-pero él…bueno…este…hum-Parecía algo intranquila diciendome esto.-..bueno, los de él han sido un poco más complicados…y este…creo que lo único que puedo decir con toda seguridad…es que es un muy buen chico.-

Al mirar a esa chica así tan nerviosa y redondeando cosas que a¡llegaban al mismo punto de inicio me dio gracia.

-Onegai…Tenten-san…no creas lo que dicen de él…es una buena persona-Me dijó más en un tono de súplica que de comentario.

La tomé de la mano y se lo juré, después de todo ¿Quién era yo para juzgar a alguien por sus problemas?. Heme aquí en un país que no es mío por natal, huyendo de mis problemas, con una de las formas más extrañas para solucionarlos y con un día más extraño de lo normal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Era extraño estar pasando por todo esto y realmente no encontraba aún una explicación lógica.

Miren que estar en Japón sola, cuando hace solo algunas semanas aún dormía en mí cuarto con las paredes de ese fastidioso color rosa, con posters de estúpidas bandas que nisiquiera escuchaba…con el aroma de Hidan impregnado en cada uno de los rincones, con los recuerdos de aquella maravillosa noche…el más fatídico de mis recuerdos.

Y ahora esa visión parece simples alucinaciones, como un borroso sueño o el recuerdo lejano de alguien que a perdido la memoria…anhelos.

No logro aceptarlo, simplemente por que ahora me encuentro bajo un techo desconocido, un techo que no es mío, es frío y me obliga a necesitar de un abrazo que me cobije.

Y no puedo contenerme, las cosas nunca han sido tan sencillas, y el haber creído que podían serlo fue una idiotez en proporciones estratósfericas…las lágrimas comienzan a salir.

Una tras otra, no se pueden detener, me estan cortando la respiración…mis alientos se escuchan como hipídos de eco medio, las lágrimas han hecho borrosa mi poca visión en medio de la obscuridad de la noche.

Y ahora más que nunca desde que llegue aquí, un lugar completamente desconocido e irreal, me siento el ser más impotente y asqueroso del mundo.

Recuerdo a Oka-san recostada en la cama, no abre los ojos pero se que pide a gritos ayuda…se que esta desesperada. Veo a Otou-san golpeando la pared, pateando todos esos malditos cheques y cartas que amenazan con quitarle todo lo poco que aún conserva si no paga a tiempo…el ha quedado sin un solo centavo en la cuenta bancaria.

¿Y qué hizo su hija?...Huir de ellos, alejarse. Tomar el dinero que tenían destinado para su educación superior y tomar el primer vuelo a Japón sin ningún plan en especial ni las reservaciones adecuadas.

Así terminé en un apartamento burdo y sin ninguna comodidad de hogar. Ya no puedo más con esto.

Comprendo que no debo de hacerlo, lo sé, pero hasta ahora nadie me ha enseñado a afrontarlo de otra manera…no se si soy cobarde, solo se que estoy sumamente confundida.

A estas alturas ya encendí mi reproductor musical y a un volumen no tan estruendoso hago sonar una canción. No sé cual sea, no me importa mucho realmente en estos momentos…no tengo idea si es romantica u obscena, quiero escuchar algo que este acorde a mis estado…

Entonces la estruendosa batería y la potente guitarra distorsionada comienzan a sonar, acompañadas de ininteligibles gritos de los cuales no puedo descifrar, ni me interesa, el significado.

Es solo esa melodía la que expresa todo el odio que tengo, hacía mi, en este momento.

Mis lágrimas siguen corriendo sobre mi rostro sin piedad, mis mejillas estan completamente empapadas e incluso hay gotas sobre mis pechos, corriendo desesperadamente y tratando de ocultarse en el hueco que el escote de mi pijama les ofrece…tienen miedo, al igual que yo.

Mi respiración es más que agitada, pero no me importa si en este mismo momento me da un paro cardíaco o muero por hiperventilación. En mi mente solo me odio a mi misma, solo puedo ver una serie de accidentes provocados por mi misma…para hacerme daño.

Y entonces no me importa que haya salido de mi casa y de mi país para evitarlo, lo hago nuevamente.

Tomo las tijeras que estan al lado de mi cama y las presiono fuertemente sobre mi antebrazo.

Veo la sangre corriendo y me motiva a seguir.

Los cortes son lo suficientemente profundos para hacerme sangrar y sentir dolor…pero no lo necesario para arrancarme la vida.

Y esque soy tan cobarde, que nisiquiera me atrevo a morir. No quiero, no es mi intención…solo quiero darme un trago de mi propia medicina.

Quiero castigarme, si…eso .

Castigarme por ser tan inútil, por no haber apoyado a mis padres, por huir…por haberme entregado a un hombre que vilmente se alejo,por ser tan inocente.

Algunas lágrimas caen y se mezclan con la sangre de mis antebrazos, y siento ese exquisito y terrible dolor como si de sal en una herida se tratase.

No se cuantos cortes han sido, no quiero saberlo, pero al fin mi alma descanso.

Mi brazo esta adolorido y se que mañana será peor, voy al cuarto de baño y limpio la sangre, algunas heridas siguen sangrando, pero cada vez es menos. Cubro mi piel con una venda.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y me averguenzo, otra vez he caído.

Apago las luces nuevamente y en medio de la oscuridad me meto a la cama tibia, entre las sabánas.

Dejo correr la música, todavía grita vestigios de mi dolor interno.

Y me duermo…cansada logro dormirme.

Tal vez…solo tal vez…mañana sea diferente; Tal vez mañana algo cambie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Y esta ha sido una probada del problema de Tenten, tal vez algunos lo hayan vivido…**

**Debo recalcar algo por si surge alguna duda o comentario fuera de lugar…Tenten NO es EMO!...**

**Quiero dejar en claro que la automutilación es un problema ajeno a cualquier tribu urbana, ya que como ya he dicho, a mi me ha tocado vivirlo y no pertenezco a ningún grupo así.**

**Espero que no hagan comentarios acerca de estas dos situaciones (el emo y la automutilación) ya que realmente no tienen mucho que ver..y la historia esta planteada en una chica simple con este problema.**

**Cualquier duda con mucho gusto se las responderé.**

**Y pues, fuera de todo esto, les puedo comentar que él próximo capítulo estara muy emocionante…se verá un poco introductorio al nejiten del fic.**

**Ojalá les haya agradado este capítulo.**

**Ahora…a responder reviews:**

**Vistoria: **Muchas gracias por tus reviews!, eres realmente la primera en comentar los nuevos capítulos que pongo xD.

Espero no haberte decepcionado con el fugaz encuentro de Neji y Tenten en este capítulo, pero te prometo que en el próximo las cosas se pondrán tensas…ya lo verás.

Aún después de todo esto, espero te haya agradado el capítulo…y si no…pues tendré que esforzarme más en los siguientes xD.

Sayonara.

**-nadhel-: **Gracias por leer mi fic…Que bueno que te este agradando la historia, y no te preocupes si no pudiste haber dejado un review antes…lo importante es que te has tomado el tiempo de dejarlo ahora n.n.

No se a cual fic te referiras, pero si esta en mi lista terminar mis fics anteriores, o tal vez solo unos cuantos, ya que realmente las musas de la inspiración me han abandonado y por ahora no pienso continuarlos hasta que no termine este…(ya sabes, para evitar dejarlos colgados también xD).

Y no te preocupes…expresaté!...estoy segura que todas aquí pensamos que Neji es el hombre más sexy!...(baba).Jeje.

**Fairy of the Dreams: **Te prohibo que digas que tus fics son malos!...Estuve leyendo el de "Dime" y vaya Lemon!...me provoco…ciertos pensamientos Hentai…(hemorragia nasal)…

De verdad escribes muy bien, yo empezé siendo una basura, pero te puedo asegurar que con esfuerzo y mucha lectura se logra alcanzar mucho...y mira que a mi me sobra bastante camino aún.

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia, y que bueno que te sea tan amena la lectura, puedo estar tranquila de que cumplo con uno de los objetivos principales…aún así seguiré esforzandome.

Espero te haya gustado este cap.

**Y gracias todos los que leen. Espero este capí, (así como su escena final), no les haya resultado demasiado chocante….**

**Me esforzaré por subir lo más pronto el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta entonces…Sayonara!!**


	5. Temores

**Bueno pues aquí subiendo nuevo cap. Tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar nuevamente, ya que iré a México de "vacaciones". Pero puedo asegurar que mientras este por allá trabajaré en los nuevos capítulos.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y también a los que dejan review, espero les este gustando la historia, en este capítulo verán algunas señales (sonrisa maquiavelica)...Pero bueno mejor me callo y eso lo ven ustedes por su cuenta.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora, favor de no copiar ni reproducir la obra..ni total ni parcialmente.**

**Ahora si a leer:**

**..............................................................................................................................................................................**

Era la tercer venda que me ponía en la mañana y aún así se impregnaba de pequeñas rayas de sangre que me delataban.

-Demonios…¿Qué voy a hacer…?-

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Estoy mareada, sí…mucho. No he comido nada esta mañana, no tuve tiempo, no tengo hambre…muchas razones.

Aún así ninguna es suficiente para explicar la pesadez y el dolor de cabeza que siento en estos instántes, todo me da vueltas.

Nací defectuosa, no hay otra explicación…ya me había pasado contadas veces antes. Al parecer solo me tengo que relajar, respirar muy hondo y exhalar tranquilamente.

Pero lo he logrado, por fin llegué a la escuela. Ahí esta Hinata y esta con…sí, creo que es su primo; yo le sonrío a la chica y ella sin embargo me regresa un gesto extraño…al parecer esta asustada, su primo me mira extrañado.

-¡Tenten-san!...-Grita Hinata.

Es lo último que escucho…estoy muy cansada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**-**E-en…¿En dónde estoy?-

Hinata esta a mi lado, es una habitación blanca, muy pequeña pero muy limpia.

-¿T-te encuentras…bien, Tenten-san?-Me pregunta tranquilamente la chica.

Asiento con la cabeza, aún no han respondido mi pregunta.

-¿Qué me paso Hinata-chan?-Ella giró su cabeza, al principio me obsequio una sonrisa y después comenzó a hablar.

-T-te…te veías muy mal cuando llegaste Tenten-san…y de repente…te desplomaste en el suelo…-Continuó.-Ne-Neji-niisan te trajó hasta acá…estas en la enfermería del colegio…ya todos han salido de clases-

Sentí calor en mis mejillas…¿Su primo me había traído?...Creo que yo ya me había comportado lo suficientemente grosera con él, y aún así tuvo la cortesía de hacer eso por mí.

-¿Te pasa algo Tenten-san?-Me preguntó.-T-te…te vez triste.-

Le negué con la cabeza.

Por hoy no quería ser la siempre cobarde que soy, quería hacer algo diferente a lo usual, algo que me diera esperanzas de que realmente puedo hacer cosas de las que no me creía absolutamente nada capaz…Iba a agradecerle al primo de Hinata.

-Hinata-chan…-Dijeron cuatro chicos al unísono entrando por la puerta.

Uno era un rubio con ojos azules, otro era un moreno que tenía en sus mejillas dos triangulos invertidos que más parecían tatuajes que otra cosa, el tercero era un chico muy "simpático" con un corte algo inusual en forma de tazón y unas cejas enormes y el ultimo era un, esperen, ¿Cómo puedo decirlo para que no suene tan despectivo?...mmm…"chico robusto", que traía en manos una bolsa de papas que parecía degustar con toda la alegría del mundo.

-Así que tu eres la que se desmayo eh!...-Dijó el rubio, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa su capacidad de confianza.-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!...mucho gusto…-Dijo, al parecer era un chico muy carismatico.

Volteé a ver a Hinata y pude notar como veía a este chico con una mirada que pude interpretar como cariñosa y las mejillas sonrojadas…le preguntaré después.

-Tu desmayo es el chisme más nuevo ´ttebayo!...lo que pasa es que en esta escuela suelen ser muy chismosos-Dijó Naruto.-ah! Pero que grosero he sido ´ttebayo!, dejame te presento a los demás que estan detrás de mí…-

Y así me presentó a todos y a cada uno de los chicos de los cuales venía acompañado. Supe que el chico con las mejillas tatuadas se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka y tenía un lindo cachorro, que el chico extraño era llamado Rock Lee y se la pasaba hablando de cosas como la juventud y algunas otras rarezas y el que comía tan agusto era Chouji Akimichi.

Estuvimos un rato platicando y note igualmente que el Uzumaki era algo atolondrado, pero muy simpático. También pude notar como, seguramente, no le era muy indiferente a Hinata, ya que de vez en cuando la miraba con un gesto que denotaba ternura, además que en contadas veces la abrazó.

Así mismo eran chicos muy amables, estoy segura que en cualquier lado en donde esten ellos no habrá atmósferas desesperantes, son muy alegres y en lo personal me cayeron espectácular…espero llegar a ser amiga suya.

-Pero que tardado soy ´ttebayo!...Tenía que decirle algo a Hinata-chan…-Dijó el rubio y acto seguido se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y le ofrecío la mano a Hinata invitandola a levantarse.

Hinata enrojeció levemente y tomó su mano…

-Entonces chicos, los dejo con Ten-chan…enseguida regreso-Dijó mientras salía de la mano con Hinata.

Los aplausos y comentarios acerca de la pareja no se hicieron esperar y pronto toda la enfermería estaba inundada del ruido de los chicos. Después de un tiempo se calmaron y volvimos a platicar un rato más.

Estabamos hablando de cosas triviales, Rock Lee hablaba de la juventud con una pasión incríble y de lo genial que era su maestro Gai.

-¡¿Tu maestro es homosexual?!-Lo siento, no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta, creo que debí de haber tenido más tacto.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír y Lee solo hizo un gesto de indignación.

-No Ten-chan, lo que pasa es que el nombre del sensei es Gai, Maito Gai…no es que él sea "gay"-Dijó Kiba tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Y es un sensei fabuloso…¡El me enseño todo lo que sé sobre la juventud!-Dijó muy emocionado Lee, al parecer el enojo se le pasaba rápido a ese chico.

Kiba comenzaba a contar sobre su afición a los perros cuando de repente interrumpió una segunda voz…

-Hinata-san…ya es tiempo de…-Y entonces entró completamente el primo de Hinata a la enfermería.

Cruzamos las miradas rápidamente, yo un tanto avergonzada, él inexpresivo… y de repente giró la vista.

-Disculpa Lee…¿No sabes donde estará Hinata-san?-Pregunto sin reflejar ninguna emoción y sin tener la cortesía de saludar a los otros.

Lee le dijo que se encontraba con Naruto ya que este le tenía que decir algunas cosas a lo que el ojiperla hizo un gesto no muy agradable y se retiro no sin antes decir "con permiso" con la debida cortesía y aún así muy frío.

Una vez se hubo ido el chico de grado superior las voces volvieron a la sala de enfermería.

-Vaya ese Neji Hyuuga si que me provoca escalofríos…incluso hace que el hambre se me vaya.-Dijó un Chouji con una expresión muy asustada, yo reía ante su comentario.

-Vamos gordito, que le voy a pedir que pase más tiempo contigo haber si así adelgazas algunos cuantos kilos.-Dijó el Inuzuka y todos en la sala comenzamos a reír nuevamente.

-Vamos chicos que Neji-kun no es tan malo como parece…-Objetó el chico de las grandes cejas.

-No mientas Lee, es demasiado extraño…he oído rumores de que estuvo en una cliníca mental…ve tu a saber que clase de maníatico o enfermo será-Declaró el Inuzuka.

-Si, yo también he escuchado que estuvo en uno de esos hospitales…Pobre Hinata, yo no soportaría tener a un primo así sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede incendiar la casa, matarme o lo que es peor…comerse toda la comida de la alacena.- Argumento el gordito simpático.

Lee miraba con cara desaprobatoría y se resignaba, quiero suponer que aunque le denfendiera, él tampoco tenía muchos argumentos a su favor.

Al parecer el ojiperla no era muy popular en el colegio, o tal vez si lo era, pero no de esa popularidad intocable y mágica que las enormes producciones Hollywoodenses nos manejan en sus películas. La mayoría de los chicos decía que era un demente, para las chicas era un Adonis encarnado y aún así le temían por su extraño comportamiento, y los pocos que le defendían como Hinata y Lee realmente no argumentaban nada más que un "es un muy buen chico".

Vaya a saber la historia que se esconda tras el níveo ese…

-Estoy cansada…-Dicté, más como un pensamiento en voz alta que como un comentario.

-¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a parar?.-Preguntó cortesmente Lee.

Yo negué con la cabeza y argumenté que ya me encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para levantarme de esa fastidiosa cama y salir caminando por mi propia cuenta sin ayuda de nadie.

Los chicos aceptaron, aunque algo renuentes, y simplemente vigilaron que no me fuera a caer.

-Chicos…con su permiso…Tengo algo que hacer-Dijé y ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sonreí…hoy algo tenía que cambiar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

No esperaba encontrarmelo de otra manera…fumando. Recorrí mucho tiempo el campus y por fin lo encontré, con su fiel cigarrillo y debajo de un roble muy grande.

Se encontraba tranquilo sentado en una de las mesas del almuerzo con sus pies recargados en las bancas que estaban originalmente destinadas para sentarse, miraba hacia el cielo como esperando apacible una respuesta mientras por tiempos retiraba suavemente el cigarrillo con sus dedos índice y medio y dejaba fluir el humo de un costado de sus labios.

Me acerque tranquilamente aunque en el interior estaba rogándole a Kami-sama que me diera las fuerzas necesarias para acercarme a alguien que nisiquiera conocía para agradradecerle lo que había echo por mí después de haber sido tan grosera. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a hacer esto, así que mi lucha interna era muy grande.

-No tengo apellido…-¡¿Y eso fue lo más inteligente que pudiste haber dicho Tenten?!.

El volteó y su cara tenía una expresión de desconcierto mezclada con cierto fastidio, al parecer le había interrumpido en su momento de pensamiento…pero estaba decidida a darle las gracias y pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento.

-¿Disculpa?-

-En China...las mujeres adquirimos el apellido de el que en un futuro será nuestro marido…por esa razón no tengo apellido-

El seguía interrogandome con la mirada, era una mirada penetrante y fuerte y aún así me mantuve firme, tomando todo el coraje en mí para poder mantener mis ojos con la misma firmeza que él.

-Hmpf…-Balbuceó, giró el rostro al frente y volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a sus labios.-Y exactamente…¿A qué viene todo esto?-Preguntó sin voltear a verme…sin hacer ningún gesto.

Internamente temblé, estaba muy nerviosa…las razones no eran exactamente inteligentes como para haberle dicho eso, pero sinceramente no encontré una forma mejor de comenzar.

-Arigato-Le dijé secamente y me incliné un poco en señal de gratitud.

Él volteo a verme por unos segundos y nuevamente giró al frente.

-¿Por qué…?-Preguntó y le interrumpí…ya bastante tensión tenía como para esperar un momento más.

-Por haberme ayudado esa noche en la estación, por haberme ayudado esta mañana cuando me desmayé y sobre todo…por haber aguantado las groserías que te he hecho-Le solté sin atreverme a mirarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después él continuó:

-Eso no…¿Por qué me estas hablando?-Dijó y no pude evitar mirarlo, aunque él no me miraba mantenía una mirada extraña y se enfocaba al piso como si contar hormigas fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Tenía una pierna estirada sobre la banca y otra cerca de su cuerpo, de esta colgaba su brazo y de su mano se encontraba sujeto el cigarrillo.

-¿Nande?...¿Y por qué no?-Me interrogué a mi misma en voz alta.

Me miró seriamente y planteó.

-Estoy seguro que ya has escuchado todo lo que hablan sobre mí…-Quizé hablar pero me dirijió una mirada que ordenaba callarme, asi que prosiguió.-…¿Entonces, por qué lo haces?.

Quizé decirle que yo era la persona menos indicada para juzgarlo si tenía problemas, pero como siempre mis impulsos pudieron más que yo.

-Pero…Son solo rumores…- Qué inteligente debí de haber sonado con eso…

-Y…¿Cómo estas tan segura de que son falsos?-Me dijó, frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

Estaba atónita…no sabía que hacer, ni decirle y mucho menos que responderle, me había dejado fría y con el cerebro totalmente en seco.

-¿A cuáles rumores nos estamos refiriendo exactamente?-

El suspiró, dio una probada a su cigarrillo y nuevamente lo sustuvo entre sus dedos.

-De todos…no hay excepción. Estoy conciente de todo lo que se dice de mí, por eso no estoy marcando uno en general…-

No tenía una respuesta para eso, instintivamente llevé mis dos dedos índice al encuentro del otro y comenzé a jugar con ellos, bajé mi mirada y comenzé a pensar en una respuesta lógica e inteligente.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que solo lo sé…no estoy segura de ello…y aún así, si tuvieras o hubieras hecho todo lo que dicen de ti, ¿Qué me interesa a mí?...no puedes ser tan malo como ellos dicen…no creo que te conozcan.-Le dijé firmemente.

Tornó su rostro en uno pensativo, inhalo profuntamente y el humo salío de su boca.

-…Ni tú me conoces…-Se levantó de repente y se pusó frente a mí.

De pronto me sentí pequeña, totalmente intimidada. Me sacaba más o menos una cabeza y su mirada de enojo mezclada con prepotencia no me hacían sentir como en mi hogar exactamente. Estaba muy cerca de mí, podía oler claramente el tabaco impregnado en su uniforme, y más claro veía el humo formando siluetas inimaginables en el aire, perdiendose en él…

Su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre como soy o puedo llegar a ser…?. No sabes si soy una buena o una mala persona…-

Le miré a los ojos y quedé hipnotizada. Esas orbes que más se asemejaban al color de la luna que a cualquier otra cosa, eran realmente sorprendentes, diferentes..irreales.

-Estoy segura de que eres una buena persona. Es cierto, no te conozco, y aún así me has ayudado y has aguantado ciertos comportamientos groseros que he tenido para contigo…¿Acaso necesito más pruebas?-Le dijé sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Estas jugando con fuego…tal vez lo que se dice de mí no esta tan alejado de la realidad. No me conoces ni yo a ti, nisiquiera deberiamos de estar teniendo esta conversación…-Volvió a absorber de su cigarro y exhalo el humo.-Así que tal vez lo mejor es que no me hables, porque si lo que dicen los demás de mi es cierto…te puede ir mal.

Bajé la mirada, yo estoy segura de que el chico que esta parado frente a mí no es una mala persona…algo dentro de mí me lo dice.

-Así que si lo que querías era disculparte…bien…disculpas aceptadas. ¿Contenta…Tenten?-

Iba a decirle algo, pero tomo la última bocanada de su ya acabado cigarro y me lanzó el humo a la cara, así que no pude respirar muy bien.

Alcanzé a ver que lanzo el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó; inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y con una expresión de enojo se marchó.

-¡Espera!...-Grité sin razón alguna, simplemente lo hize…no sabría explicar porque.

Él sacó una mano de uno de sus bolsillos y caminando aún de espaldas extendió la mano.

-Hasta nunca…-Dijó con un volúmen de voz mas bajo que un grito pero lo suficientemente alto como para escucharlo aunque ya se encontraba a una distancia un poco alejada.

Después desapareció.

Debo admitir que estoy consternada, no se que pasó…todo sucedió tan rápido y tan extraño que aún nisiquiera puedo pensar con claridad. El humo aún no se ha dispersado bien, exactamente como mis dudas.

Todo es tan confunso, mis disculpas, su actitud, mis respuestas…su voz pronunciando mi nombre. Yo estaba segura que él no lo recordaría, ni yo recordaba el suyo.

Y ahora me ha dejado con mas dudas de las que llegué.

Algo me dice que él oculta algo, algo que por el momento no entendería aunque me lo explicaran con manzanas…

De lo único que estoy segura es que él no debe de ser malo, seguramente ni él mismo se cree. Algo debe de evitar que los demás sepan quien realmente es él.

Esto es tan extraño…¿Y si lo qué los demás dicen de él no es cierto?...no lo debe de ser, estoy segura…algo me lo dice…

Algo muy dentro de mí me lo asegura.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

**Bien, pues este fue el capí...¿Qué pasará con Neji-kun?, ¿Por qué ha dicho todo eso a Ten-chan?, ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado Ten-chan? ¿Acaso algo grave estará pasando?.**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y el que viene sera mucho más...¿Como decirlo?...Intrigante.**

**Mientras tanto aquí viene la respuesta a los reviews:**

**Vistoria:** Gracias por ser siempre mi primer review a cada capítulo xD, y espero este también te haya agradado, poco a poco se irá viendo lo que ocultan cada uno de ellos...y también algunos personajes más.

Y si, lamentablemente uno siempre vuelve a caer hasta que no se decida a parar...pero esperemos algo pase. Gracias por el review.

**-nadhel-: **Que bueno que te haya agradado el capítulo anterior, y espero este te haya agradado aún más...A veces es bueno sentirse identificado, y espero que esa identidad sea para bien. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario, aunque todavía me falta muchísimo para llegar a ser una buena escritora, pero ya que ese es mi sueño...me esforzaré al máximo.

Arigatou.

**Aliciajm: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y disculpa mi eufórismo del capítulo anterior, es solo que ya no se puede hablar de la automutilación sin que se piense antes en un emo xD. Y quería evitar este tipo de comentarios ya que como antes había dicho, yo trato de salir aún de esa problemática...pero bueno, que mejor manera de desahogarse que escribiendo ¿no?.

Y no te preocupes el pasado de ambos personajes es demasiado interesante como para revelarlo todo de una sola vez...siempre he preferido el suspenso ante todo xD. Y pues poco a poco sabran más de ellos.

**kyo nakamura:** Lamentablemente la automutilación y distintas formas de autoagredirse es una cruda realidad para muchas personas, y lastimosamente me incluyo en ellas, por ambas partes, tanto en problemas de Autoagresión fisíca y las enfermedades alimenticias que antes has mencionado. Yo aún estoy en tratamiento, y desde esta perspectiva no puedo decir otra cosa más que hay que esforzarse...después de todo siempre se puede salir, añun así intentaré poner todo de mi parte para salir n.n.

Y claro que no ofendes a nadia, tus comentarios y opiniones son muy acertadas.

Muchas gracias por el review, y espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Isakaru: **Gracias por el review, no te preocupes, ya sabes que aquí va a estar el fic y que puedes poner review cuando lo desees, que bueno que te esta agradando la historia, me esforzaré por que te agrade aún más.

Espero te haya satisfecho con este encuentro Nejiten, más adelante se verán más...hasta entonces.

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y hacen posible su desarrollo, y a tods las que me apoyan con sus reviews y comentarios...muchas gracias.**

**Hasta el próximo capi....**


	6. Sin sentido

**Hola a tods!...He regresado, la verdad no me fuí por mucho tiempo, pero ya aquí les tengo otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y les tengo una buena noticia...Dentro de algunos capítulos más y como se vaya desarrollando en fic...tal vez...habrá Lemmon...(que pervertida soy!).**

**Espero este capítulo les agrade más que él anterior y seguramente les alborotara las hormonas muchisímo más...**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic n.n.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora, favor de no copiar ni reproducir la obra..ni total ni parcialmente.**

**Disfruten ;D :**

**.............................................................................................................................................................................**

-Señorita Tenten…no nos encontramos en plenas festividades del día de lo enamorados-Dijó Kurenai-sensei.

-¿Disculpe?-

Las risas se empezaron a escuchar como un murmullo…todos reían entre dientes.

-Quien sea el afortunado en quién este pensando, por favor, le ruego vaya a verlo saliendo de la clase…pero no se distraiga más aquí…-Sentenció Kurenai-sensei.

Mis mejillas enrojecieron. Yo no tenía enamorado, y muchísimo menos iba a verlo…aunque suene raro, él dueño de mis pensamientos en esos instantes era Neji…

Eran esas extrañas frases, esos incordes reproches…esos ojos. Todo y cada uno de lo que había acontecido ayer me había dejado sumamente fría, estaba consternada.

No había explicación para su comportamiento conmigo, era cierto, yo no le conocía ni él a mí…y si yo había sido grosera, él había logrado superar con creces mis gestos.

Su enojo, su furia, su todo; todo lo que el traía guardado, pareciese que había esperado para explotarlo conmigo.

-Señorita Tenten…se lo advertí…por favor, fuera de mi clase-

Abrí los ojos uno tras otro.

-Pe-pero…Ku-Kurenai-sensei…yo…este…amm…no…porfavor…-Tartamudeé y todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

-Ninguna excusa, señorita…por favor, retirese-Y fue lo último que dijo.

Me levanté estupefacta, el labio inferior me temblaba y Sakura solo me miraba preocupada.

Rápidamente salí del salón…tal vez era lo que necesitaba, respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Recorrí todo el campus, inhalando el olor de las sakuras de la temporada, viendo los rosados caminos formados por los petálos de este gran árbol…recordando.

"_-Eres muy hermosa Tenten…me atrevería a decir que superas en belleza al gran árbol de Sakuras.-_

_-No mientas Hidan…hasta yo se que tengo tanta gracia como un panda-_

_-¿Sabes?...Los pandas son lindos animales…-_

_-¿A qué quieres llegar?_

_-…-_

_-Anda…dilo…-_

_-Tenten…¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-"_

Al final de todo, resultó ser que los pandas no eran tan lindos como Hidan opinó aquella vez…No han documentado algun caso de un panda que haya sido abandonado por el amor de su vida ¿o sí?.

Una lágrima salió de mi ojo…y luego otra, y otra…; Ya no quería llorar, no por él…ya no más por él.

-Vaya, vaya…¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Dijó una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Giré la vista y vi a un chico moreno, era alto y tenia facciones muy pronunciadas.

-Y..¿Por que llora una chica tan bonita como tú?-Dijó.

Había algo en él que no me daba confianza. Poco a poco se acercó a mí y yo iba retrocediendo.

No estaba de humor como para aguantar a un pervertido…pero menos fuerzas tenía para salir huyendo o tan siquiera decirle algo.

Seguía llorando, la tristeza que los recuerdos me provocaban mezclada con el miedo a que ese chico me fuera a hacer algo no me ayudaba en nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Te…Tenten-Nisiquiera se por que se lo dijé, no lo conocía y me estaba poniendo en una situación muy incómoda…pero tan abstraída estaba que realmente no pensé y le dijé como me llamaba.

-Lindo nombre para una linda chica-

Él se acercaba cada vez más, yo retrocedía a cada paso que él daba; comenzé a pensar que ese sujeto quería tenerme acorralada, y justo cuando sentí mi espalda chocar con el tronco de un roble…supe que lo había conseguido.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, el chico era mucho más fornido…muchísimo más que yo y en definitiva no podía hacer nada para escapar de él. Posó sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza y se acercó un poco a mí.

Mi respiración había comenzado a agitarse, las lágrimas seguían huyendo y entonces recordé lo que Hidan y ese maldito cerdo que se hacía llamar Kimimaro, alías mi "psiquiatra" me hicieron…no quería que nadie volviera a utilizarme.

Me siento indefensa, porque desde que pasaron esas cosas perdí toda capacidad de reaccionar ante estas situaciones.

No puedo hacer nada…

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?, no llores…yo te puedo hacer sentir muchísimo mejor…-Dijó esto con sus labios rozandóme el oído y acto seguido mordío mi lóbulo.

Me estremecí.

Sentía que estaba completamente a su merced, mis piernas no respondían, mis manos estaban estúpidamente posicionadas frente a mi pecho como si realmente fuera a hacer algo para defenderme, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien…estoy perdida.

-Vaya Kankuro…-Dijó una segunda voz masculina, por inercia aprete más los párpados…dos no, por favor.-Debes estar muy desesperado como para aprovecharte de una simple mocosa…-

Reconocí la voz, pero tenía miedo de que todo fuera una mala pasada.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados pero pude sentir como mi acosador retiraba sus manos y bufaba…al parecer había ido a confrontar al otro chico.

-Cierra la boca…-Gritó enojado.-¿Desde cuando te importa algo así?...O ¿esque acaso decidiste hacerte el buen samaritano por el día de hoy, Hyuuga?-

Abrí los ojos de golpe, no estaba equivocada, esa voz le pertenecía al primo de Hinata. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí…¿realmente me estaba ayudando?.

-Digo lo mismo, Sabaku…No te interesa…-Digo, su rostro seguía siendo inexpresivo y sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El aludido le miraba enfadado, parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre él.

-Tal vez me lo pensaría si, por ejemplo, ella fuese tu chica-Le reto.

El Hyuuga cerró los ojos y curvo sus labios en una mueca altanera.

-Que dirías si yo te afirmara esa duda…-

Mis mejillas se colorearon aún más.

-Te respondería esto…-Dijo y acto seguido corrío hasta donde el níveo y dirijió su puno hasta el rostro de Hyuuga.

-¡Nooo!-Grité. No sé por que lo hizé…no quería que dañaran de esa manera a mi defensor, digo, él realmente no tenía nada que ver en todo esto…supongo.

Pude ver como Neji reía suavamente, altanero…había detenido el puño de Kankuro pocos centímetros antes de que tocara su rostro.

Kankuro lo miraba furico.

De repente el moreno se despego del níveo y retrocedío yendó hacía la zona de terceros grados.

-Esto no se quedará así Hyuuga…-Le amenazó a lo que este le miro aún con más orgullo.-Y tú…-Volteé.-Ya nos veremos de nuevo, preciosa-

Temblé antes su amenaza, por nada quería encontrarmelo de nuevo, seguramente juntaría toda la ira que ese feo encuentro le había dejado y probablemente pudiera hacerme algo mucho peor…y realmente no quería saber que me haría.

-¿Te hizo algo?-Escuche al ojiperla al lado mío, sonrojada como estaba volteé hacia mi derecha y alzé un poco la cabeza por la diferencia de alturas hasta toparme con sus ojos.

Él estaba cruzado de brazos, apacible, inexpresivo…no me veía.

-…Gracias-Le susurré.

-¿Te hizo algo?-Volvío a preguntar, supe que él no era de esas personas que se conformaban con una respuesta diferente…él quería la indicada.

Me mordí el labio y de nuevo salío una lágrima.

-No…gracias a ti-Le agradecí nuevamente.

-Entonces…¿Por qué lloras?-

No era una pregunta de compasión, ni de lástima…mucho menos de preocupación; lo único que sé, es que esa pregunta me sensibilizo aún más y las lágrimas nuevamente fluyeron libres.

Él se acerco más a mi y se quedo observando.

-…cosas estúpidas-Atiné a decirle.

Él me seguía observando.

-Po…¿Por qué haces esto?.-Él se sorprendió un poco.-…Apenas ayer me dijiste que no volvería a hablarte nunca y…ahora estas ayudandome…-

Giró la vista y bajo la mirada.

-…razónes estúpidas-Susurró.

Me acerque a él muy despacio y tome una de sus manos con las dos mías…

-Sean cual sean esas "razónes estúpidas"…te lo agradezco-Le dijé.

Su mano era muy grande, y seguramente era muchísimo más fácil que el sujetara mis dos manos con una suya, que yo una de él con las dos mías.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y retiro su mano de entre las mías. Y justo cuando comenzé a sentirme avergonzada por mi reacción él hizo algo que realmente me dejo helada…

-…De nada.-Dijó mientras con su mano, la que yo acababa de tomar, limpiaba una de las lágrimas que corría por mi mejilla.

Sus rostro seguía en expresión de enojo, pero había algo realmente intrigante…algo que me decía que solo tenía una gran fachada.

-Hy…Hyuuga-san…-Tartamudeé sin sentido alguno.

-No deberías de pasearte por estas secciones…al parecer eres carnada infalible para los chicos mayores-Dijó frío.

Pensé…creo que él tiene razón. No soy una persona con una enorme línea del tiempo de amor, como lo eran mis antiguas compañeras de escuela, pero hasta ahora él chico que más había amado y mis otros encuentros "románticos" eran mayores que yo.

Hidan me superaba por 10 años, Kimimaro, mi psiquiatra era un viejo verde 15 años mayor…en la superior de Hong Kong mis asediantes me ganaban, minímo por 4 años. Y el desafortunado encuentro de hoy seguramente no era menos a 3 años más.

Neji tiene 20…3 años mayor.

¡¿Pero en que demonios estas pensando Tenten?!. No lo conoces, él no te conoce a ti…llegaste hasta aquí huyendo cual vil cobarde…el amor no existe.

Me odio.

Estoy delirando por el susto, si, seguramente eso es lo que me pasa.

-¿Qué haces afuera?...Hinata-sama esta en tu grado y aún esta en clases…-Pregunto desviandome de mis pensamientos.

Le sonreí nerviosamente.

-Ku-Kurenai-sensei me sacó de su clase…-

Él me miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué?-

Me puse tiesa, ¿Qué le vas a decir Tenten?, supongo que un "¡Oh! Eso es muy sencillo…porque estaba pensando en ti" no era lo mejor ni lo más inteligente, asi que…

-...Estaba distraída-Le dije rascandome nerviosamente la nuca.

-Hmpf…-Bufó entre dientes.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, sin decirnos nada…el silencio siempre me había resultado incómodo, pero al parecer a él le agradaba. No nos mirabamos, él miraba fijamente hacia otro lado y yo simplemente observaba el piso.

Me sentía extraña, no tenía lógica, estar ahí con un casi desconocido, sin decirnos nada…pero permaneciendo ahí.

Ni él ni yo haciamos ademán de querer irnos…era algo extraño…totalmente perturbador.

Y llegué al grado de sentirme tan incómoda que quizé romper el hielo…de la manera más estúpida que solo yo sabía hacer…

-¿Por qué usas siempre esa venda sobre la frente?-Le pregunté jugando con mis dedos, estaba algo nerviosa debo admitir.

Él me miro extrañado.

Esa venda sobre la parte superior de su cabeza era intrigante, casi tanto como mis siempre fieles vendas en mis brazos…pero esas si tenían explicación. Lógicamente no creo que él escondiera un corte…nadie se cortaba en la frente ¿O sí?, y definitivamente no creo que el tuviera las mismas prácticas que yo.

-¿Siempre haces preguntas así de incómodas?-Dijó.

Me sonrojé y me empeñé más con mis dedos.

-Go-gomen ne…no quería incomodarte…-

-Con todo respeto…Tenten-san…-Temblé al escuchar mi nombre saliendo de sus labios nuevamente.-…Eso es algo que no te interesa.-

Bajé la mirada, tenía razón…pero yo siempre había sido una persona estúpidamente tonta y hacía preguntas así de bobas.

Debería de pensar mejor en lo que digo, la verdad, a mi me incomodaría mucho si alguien llegara y me dijera: "Vaya Tenten, pero que extrañas que lucen tus vendas…¿Por qué las usas siempre?".

Se que inmediatamente lo mandaría al demonio…así que no culpo a Hyuuga.

-Yo…quería pedirte…hum…¿Cuál es la palabra?-Ahora yo lo miraba interrogante.-…Disculpas…porque…emm…bueno…creo que…me porte poco educado, contigo…ayer…-Dijó, y a pesar de que tartamudeaba y era obvio que le resultaba difícil…su rostro se mantenía malditamente inexpresivo.

Le sonreí, yo se muy bien lo que se siente estar en esa situación y no le voy a negar la oportunidad de sentirse mejor.

-..No hay nada que disculpar, Hyuuga-san…-Le dijé recalcando su nombre con ímpetu, como si lo fuese a olvidar nuevamente.

De repente algo cambió, él me miro a los ojos y aunque tenía el entrecejo fruncido había algo en su mirada fuera de lo común…era extraño.

Era una mirada arrogante, indecisa, interrogativa…temerosa. No podía explicarme realmente que conllevaba aquella mirada, y por lo visto él mucho menos sabía, estaba igual o más extrañado que yo…y se fue acercando a mí.

Pronto quedo lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sentir su respiración en mi frente. Era un respirar cálido, muy tibio…Él cerró los ojos y aspiro fuertemente, pareciera que estaba grabando el olor del cerezo en su memoria.

-…no…ya todo se acabó…-Susurró, casi rezando.-…todo terminó…ya no…-

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente acompañando los furiosos latidos de mi corazón: estaba muy nerviosa, ¡Por qué kuso Hyuuga se tenía que parecer tanto a Hidan?!, ¿Por qué me lo recordaba tanto?...

¿Y de qué estaba hablando?.

Por un efímero momento escuche ruego en las plabras del níveo…como si se aferrara a algo.

Se escuchaba exactamente como un niño en medio de una pesadilla nocturna…estaba indefenso…tenía miedo.

"_-Ya no…no puedo más, esta acabando con mi paciencia Tenten…-_

_-…-_

_-Mejor…lo dejaré así…ya no tiene sentido-"_

No imaginaba que cuatro días después el dueño de esas palabras me abandonaría, dejandome un corazón roto y sueños desperdigados en la mente. Yo aún creía en él cuando dijo eso…lo apoyé.

Y como acto reflejo, tanto fue mi recuerdo de Hidan…y tanto era el parecido del chico que tenía enfrente con él, que repetí lo que había hecho aquella vez…

Y ahí estaba yo…a mitad del campus de la Oficial de Konoha, debajo de un cerezo, abrazando a un chico que apenas conocía, el cual se encontraba absorto…sin motivo alguno.

Sin una razón en especial…_razónes estúpidas._

**.............................................................................................................................................................................**

**¿Qué pasará?, ¿Por qué Neji se comporta tan extraño con Tenten?, ¿Qué ocultará?...Muchas dudas...y las respuestas no se revelarán tan pronto muajajajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado hacer este capítulo y por Kami que al estarlo escribiendo casi me desmayo de imaginarme a Neji tan sexy xD.**

**Igual a Hidan -w-.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el cap...aquí estan los ReplyReviews:**

**Aliciajm: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capí anterior y el Songfic, no sabía que eras estudiante de psicología...yo me base en las sesiones que tengo con mi psicologa para escribirlo xD.

Y pues...las razónes que tiene Neji de "interés" en Tenten son un tanto...especiales. Ya verás!, es muy interesante y complicado...

ESpero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**-nadhel-: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que la imagen de Neji en este cap te haya sido mejor...realmente imaginarselo es perjudicial para la salud (más que todos esos cigarrillos que se fuma)...y mira que los cigarros también tienen su historia...pero eso lo revelaré después.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Iron Lilith: **Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia...He leído tu perfil, lo siento no lo pude evitar: ¡A mi también me encanta Iron Maiden!...bueno todo el metal en general es mi género favorito...y toda la música (la que sea) desde los 60´s hasta los 90´s...fuera de ahí solo los afortunados xD.

Y también leí que eres buena para fijarte en las faltas de ortografía, si notas alguna te pido de favor que me la hagas saber, para así poder mejorar mi redacción.

Y que bueno que te agrada el tema, realmente si es algo complicado...y pues bueno ya que yo lo vivo me parecio importante concientizar acerca de él.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

**kyo nakamura: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamentablemente esto pasa más a menudo de lo que nos imaginamos. Que bueno que nadie cerca de tí lo sufra, de verdad; y si, lo peor de esto es no aceptarlo.

Creeme que estoy poniendo todo de mí para salir adelante. Las razónes son complicadas no hay una en especifíco...he conocido pacientes compañeros que estan dentro de estas enfermedades por rutina, algunas nisiquiera se preocupan por su peso...es muy extraño en verdad.

Pero aún así son cosas que te aleccionan sobre la vida de una u otra manera.

Que bueno que te haya agradado el capítulo, y puedes estar tranquila...lo de Tenten no es un embarazo, es otra cosa que ya lo dirá luego en el fic xD.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Fairy of the dreams: **A gomen ne! juro que ví tu mensaje en el Inbox, pero no tuve tiempo de responderte y muchas gracias por ofrecerte a darme consejos, pero yo también soy de México, auqnue vivo en otro estado toda mi familia esta ahí..podría decirte que conozco la ciudad...aún así gracias por tu cortesía. Tal vez algún día podramos vernos en alguna expo haya en México ;D.

Disculpa..me dices Ne-chan por Onee-chan de hermana...por que si es así wow ya tengo hermana! xD...me honras! :D.

Y pues lamentablemente si, al cortarte no es que aproveches tu vida lo mejor...aún así es la salida que algunas personas por el error de nosaber manejar nuestras emociones ni enfrentar nuestros problemas solemos tomar como el camino más sencillo...error, es lo peor que podemos hacer.

Y opino igual que tú...se me enchina la piel de solo imaginar la voz de Neji...además no se si has escuchado su voz en el doblaje latino con su actor de doblaje que si no me equivoco se llama José Vilchis, mi respetos, le da una personalidad tan genial a Neji y su voz es tan sexy...xD.

Jaja..igualmente en japónes, su voz es irresistible. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Vistoria: **Ya regresé!...y te trajé a un Neji más sexy que el anterior capítulo xD. No te preocupes, su sensualidad irá aumentando cada vez más xD.

Ah! no te preocupes, podrás ser la primera en los demás capis...xD, pero aún con el simple hecho de dejar review ya me honras n.n.

Espero este cap, te haya dejado con mas dudas (oh! kami, adoro intrigar a las personas xD)...pero se irán descubriendo a lo largo del fic jeje.

Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Y a todos los que leen la historia arigato...los animo a dejar review para hacerme saber lo que opinan del fic, ya que hay muchos que se suscriben y no me dejan review u.u.**

**Aunque sea para que comenten, critiquen, hagan observaciones, correciones, y me digan si el fic es bueno o apesta....todo es valido y me ayudara a mejorar y a que ustedes esten agusto n.n**

**Muchas gracias...Sayonara!**


	7. Máscara

**Hola a todas!...Aquí regresando con un nuevo capítulo, y ya que no he tenido nada interesante que hacer por eso lo he subido tan rápido xD.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews que dejan, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Y todas son unas sucias!, pero yo lo soy más por que yo escribiré el lemmon…(que perver que me he vuelto)…así que chicas, espero que caiga sobre sus conciencias el haber pervertido a una tierna adolescente…:3**

**Bueno, seguiré con el rollo de la conciencia después, ahora lo que todas quieren (lo siento chicas, no es Neji…pero por lo menos el nuevo capítulo del fic xD)…**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora, favor de no copiar ni reproducir la obra..ni total ni parcialmente.**

**Disfruten:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo abrazé por que tenía miedo, no era una explicación de lo más sabia…pero yo nunca he sido una genio.

Tenía miedo y me aferré a él, tenía miedo de que ese recuerdo de Hidan se me fuera otra vez de las manos, que egoísta me estaba viendo, abrazandolo cuando realmente lo hacía por otras razónes…

Él seguía parado, inherte, no se movía y ahora también había callado sus divagaciones. Estaba inexpresivo, miraba al piso y respiraba tranquilamente…desepcionado.

Sonó la campana que indicaba que las clases habían terminado para los estudiantes, pero en ese momento todo me parecío irreal, lejano; solo estabamos ahí los tres…Él, yo, y el insistente recuerdo de Hidan.

Tenía mi cabeza escondida en su amplio pecho y mis manos rodeando su torso como podía. Lentamente sentí como sus manos se posicionaban sobre mis brazos y los retiraban cuidadosamente.

Entendí el mensaje y me aleje un poco de él. Seguía sin mirarme, solo observaba el suelo, yo le veía insistentemente, como si buscara una respuesta de la cual ni yo misma sabía la pregunta.

-…Tú…no tienes la culpa…-Dijó en un susurró.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunte con el mismo volúmen de voz que él, pareciese que nos estabamos confesando un secreto.

Él solo negaba con la cabeza y seguía perdido con la mirada clavada en el piso. De repente frunció el ceño.

-..Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto…-

Y por su tono de voz supe que se encontraba enojado. Entonces algo en su mirada me hizó temblar de miedo, parecía guardar mucha rabia en su interior…algo inexplicable.

-…Tú no…-

-…¡Ten-chan!-Grito una tercera vos…la voz de una pelirosada.

Neji aspiró fuertemente, su rotro aún estaba contraido en ese gesto de molestia pero parecía relajarse al saberse interrumpido…

En ese momento poco me importo que la pelirosa estuviera al lado nuestro mirandonos espectante, yo tenía muchas dudas…

-¿Yo no qué…Neji-san?-Susurré, como si no quisiera que Haruno nos escuchara.

Él movío negativamente la cabeza sin levantar la mirada…parecía que rechazaba algo con resignación.

-…Nada…-Dijó y se quedó inherte ahí.

La pelirosada seguía viendonos extrañada, pude ver de reojo que sus mejillas se habían tornado un poco rosadas. De repente parecío salir de su ensimismamiento y dijó:

-…Gomen…gomen ne…no quisé interrumpirlos-Dictaminó.-…Demo, Hyuuga-san…me permites a Ten-chan…-Preguntó con temor y las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sin mirarla, se dio la media vuelta y se alejo poco a poco.

Sakura espero a que ya no estuviera al alcanzé de nuestra vista y entonces pude ver su mirada intensa…

-¡Kawaii Ten-chan!...-Me dijó emocionada.-…¿Qué estaban haciendo Neji-kun y tú…solos eh?-Preguntó con una mirada cómplice mientras me daba un ligero codazo en el brazo.

Yo me sonrojé e hize un leve gesto de negación.

-Na…Nada, Sakura-chan…-Le dijé y sentí que mis mejillas iban a explotar, lo único realmente bueno es que no había llegado minutos antes…

-Ya veo…-Dijo sin quitar su mirada pervertida.-…Vaya, años y años sin que ninguna chica lograra algo con el Hyuuga...y tú...pero mirate…debes estar rebozante de alegría-Me sonrió.

Le negué con la cabeza y los ojos bien apretados.

-Pa-para nada…Sakura-chan…-Le dijé.-Él simplemente…me acababá de ayudar con una incómoda situación.-

Ella me miro interrogativamente y yo le tuve que contar todo.

En el transcurso de la historia Sakura hacía diversos gestos, sonreía, miraba enamorada, se sonrojaba, se enojaba, reía y finalmente aplaudió emocionada.

-Pero vaya que Neji-san tiene razón Tenten…mira que a que Kankuro-san se te insinuara así…Si que tienes suerte con los mayores-Me guiñó el ojo.-Y luego Neji-san…-

Yo me sonrojé y le explique que no le conocía y que definitivamente no estaba interesada en tener nada con nadie.

-Bueno, tú diras…Aunque hay que ver que la actitud de Neji-san hacia ti es algo…como decirlo…sospechosa-Dijó riendo levemente-…Me encantaría tener la misma suerte que tú con los chicos mayores…así tal vez…Sasuke-san se fijaría en mí.-

-¿Sa-Sasuke-san?-Le pregunté.

-Es el chico más guapo de todo Konoha-Dijó mientras supiraba y sus mejillas se tornaban color rosa.-Es compañero de grado de Neji-san…-

-Yo…yo le ví…-Musité.-Estaba acompañando a Kankuro…pero luego se retiró.

Ella me interrogo con la mirada y luego me dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿A qué es muy guapo, no es así?-

Yo le sonreí y asentí. La pelirosada se veía sumamente emocionada con el atractivo azabache, era un chico realmente muy apuesto, no la culpo.

Pero muy seguramente ese ejemplar de chico debería de tener a muchas admiradoras detrás de él.

Yo le veía curiosa, ella hablaba y hablaba de su "Sasuke-san" con una emoción que me pareció casi contagiante, sonreía y se sonrojaba; bailaba y giraba…soñaba y anhelaba.

-Si lo deseas con tantas ganas…tal vez algún día tu sueño se cumpla-Le dijé.

Ella me miró nostálgica.

-No lo creo Ten-chan…en su vida me ha hecho caso..supongo que un comino le intéresa más que yo-Dijó mirando al piso .

Me sentí culpable, no quería hacerla sentir así, pero cuando dio un respigo supe que su carisma era más fuerte que cualquier imponente comentario..me alegre.

Tal vez me gustaría ser más así…y que los comentarios no me lastimaran tanto.

-…Pero lo seguiré intentando…-Gritó y levantó un puño al aire muy emocionada.

Yo le sonreí.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Caminaba lentamente, como si quisiesé que el tiempo fuera avanzando a mi misma velocidad y así pudiera darme tiempo para captar bien todo lo que había venido pasando desde que llegué a este extraño lugar.

Y es que todas y cada una de las cosas que el Hyuuga hacía, decía o intuía eran realmente…intrigantes. Como si me estuviera ocultando algo, como si se lo ocultara a todo el mundo, y al mismo tiempo queriendomelo gritar.

Yo no capto nada rápido las cosas, pero es que sencillamente a ese chico no le podía entender nada aunque hiciera mil y un esfuerzos.

Y esa forma de ser, tan frío y misterioso no ayudaba en nada; y mucho menos me ayudaba su increíble parecido con Hidan…esos ojos plateados tirandole a violeta, la sonrisa arrogante, piel nívea y su insano gusto por el cigarro…iban a terminar volviendome loca.

¿Y a qué se refería con…"Yo no…"?....Yo no ¿Qué?. Yo se que ese chico algo oculta…y tendré que descubrir que es…cueste lo que me cueste.

Rayos, si tan solo no hubiese llegado Sakura ese Hyuuga seguro me hubiese explicado las cosas…

-¡Tenten-chan!-Gritó una voz masculina a mis espaldas haciendo que, instintivamente, volteara mi cabeza para descubrir quien era aquella persona.

Y ahí estaba el simpático chico de hace unos días, Rock Lee, venía trotando hasta posicionarse a mi lado y me sonrió.

-Espero que no te moleste Tenten-chan…es solo que mi casa queda por este rumbo y pensé en hacerte compañía.-Sonrio y levantó un pulgar.

Yo le devolví el gesto.

-No te preocupes Lee-san…Arigatou por tu atención-Le agradecí.

-No me llames Lee-san, me haces sentir como un anciano, y en mí aún arde la llama de la juventud-Exclamó fuertemente haciendo que varias personas voltearan a vernos, pero a él parecía no importarle, yo reí suavemente.

-Y bien, Lee-kun…-Enfatizé-…Hablame un poco más acerca de ese chico Hyuuga-

Él me observó extrañado e inmediatamente sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura…una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

-Pues verás, a pesar de que lo considero mi mejor amigo no se muchas cosas de él.-Respiró.-Es un chico muy reservado…-

Le miré algo decepcionada…Esperaba que por lo menos él pudiera decirme parte de la historia del Hyuuga, pero al parecer nadie más que él sabía sobre su condición.

Supongo que en el mundo, las personas que tienen verdaderos problemas aprenden a refugiarse y la mejor manera de hacerlo es parecer invisibles.

Si, los demás no saben que me pasa…y yo no sé nada sobre ellos, suena totalmente lógico ¿no?.

-Y tú…-Me sacó de mis pensamientos el chico que venía mi lado.-¿Qué hay de ti, Ten-chan?...¿Qué es lo que te atrajó de esta bella ciudad para mudarte desde China?.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle?, el chico había sido muy cortés conmigo las pocas veces que habiamos hablado, y estoy segura de que si supiera algo sobre Neji me lo habría dicho…algo en el me inspiraba confianza, mucha confianza.

-Digamos que fue por problemas familiares…-Le dije, no le mentía, pero aún así me daba pena contarle toda mi situación…no es que me enorgulleciera mucho mi actitud.

El chico se me quedó viendo y asintió con la cabeza, después sonrió.

-Espero que se solucionen esos problemas. No hay peor cosa que estar alejado de la familia.-Dijó y pude percibir un deje nostálgico en su frase.

-Y tu familia Lee-san…¿Dónde esta?-Pregunté.

Él suspiro profundo y después con una pequeña sonrisa no muy alegre comentó…

-Yo no tengo familia…-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y suspiré realmente hondo.

No puedo creer que Lee me haya contado toda su historia, incluyendo hasta el más íntimo detalle…y lo que es peor, no comprendo como yo pude contarle la mía.

Tal vez si lo sé, pero es extraño, realmente me han estado pasando cosas que nunca en mi vida había vivido. No estaba acostumbrada a ser objetivo de los chicos, digo, siempre había pasado desapercibida por ellos y de repente me convertí en un imán; definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a hombres misteriosos que tenían comportamientos extraños, ni a chicas cárismaticas ni amables…tampoco a chicos que se convirtieran fácilmente en mis amigos.

Y cuando supé todo lo que Lee había vivido, sentí en 2 segundos toda esa confianza de amigos que me costó 3 años en ofrecerle a mi antiguo mejor amigo…Suigetsu.

Pero no era para menos, la historia de Lee era mucho muy triste y aún más impresionante era la actitud del chico sobre todo lo que había pasado…

"_-Mis padres me abandonaron o algo así, supongo…-_

_-¿Supones?...No entiendo.-_

_-Viví toda mi infancia en un internado…realmente no fue una linda experiencia si te debo ser sincero…todos ahí se burlaban de mi…era exactamente como el cabeza de turco.-_

_-...Te entiendo perfectamente-_

_-Me golpeaban, me insultaban…me herían.-_

_-…-_

_-Después entré a esta escuela y conocí a Gai-sensei…poco tiempo después el me adoptó. Realmente es una persona maravillosa.-"_

Me había contado tantas cosas, tantas escenas que realmente me dejaron impresionada…¿Cómo puede seguir siendo un chico tan alegre?.

"_-Te admiro Lee-san…Yo no podría haber soportado todo eso…-_

_-La verdad, ni yo…aún pienso, ¿Qué tan basura soy?.-_

_-No digas eso Lee-san…eres una magnífica persona…-_

_-…¿Qué tan adefesio he de ser que hasta mis padres decidieron abandonarme?...-"_

Por supuesto que no tenía ni una pízca de razón, pero por Kami que nunca me hubiese imaginado que tenía ese tipo de problemas. Qué tus padres te hayan abandonado y tus recuerdos de infancia sean así de fuertes debería de amargarte la vida, por eso Lee era un chico impresionante.

Por su forma de ser.

"_-Hay quienes nacieron con suerte, y otros que tienen que esforzarse por que su vida sea mejor…Yo trato de que mi vida sea mejor.-"_

Realmente impresionante.

Después de esto no pude evitar contarle sobre mis razones para cambiarme de lugar de residencia, él me escuchaba muy atentamente y me sorprendió que me pudiera escuchar; hace tanto tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de atención…de un verdadero amigo.

Todavía recuerdo a Pam, mi mejor amiga en China. Recuerdo que ella era una chica tímida al igual que lo era yo, así que ambas nos entendiamos a la perfección…pero un día tranfirieron a su padre al distrito de Xian, después de eso ya no tuve a nadie a mi lado, por lo cual empezé a volverme más autosuficiente.

No se si eso haya sido bueno o malo, aprendí a "fingir" que soportaba cualquier cosa…de repente los insultos parecían, solo parecían, no importarme tanto. Y eso elevo un poco mi autoestima.

Lástima que con eso y cuando todo parecía estar mejorando en China, pasó lo de mi madre y por consecuente…lo de mi padre.

Y Suigetsu…no puedo olvidar a Suigetsu. Siempre ese chico tan atento y divertido conmigo, mi primer mejor amigo.

Al principio llegó como una persona totalmente opuesta a ella, el era frío y arrogante, definitivamente cualidades que a todos en mi antiguo instituto les hicieron tacharlo de pesado…un total rechazado social.

Se la pasaba solo, debajo de la sombra de los árboles, escuchando música y nunca faltaba una botella de agua en su mano.

Poco después yo descubriría que esa era su obsesión…aunque ni él sabía el porque.

Fue en una clase en la que, yo sin pareja como siempre, fui asignada con él. Recuerdo que ese día los chicos comenzaron a hacerme burla y él me dijó algo que, me trevería a decir, cambió rotundamente mi forma de pensar…

"_-No le hagas caso…al final de cuentas, ¿Qué saben ellos sobre ti?-"_

Yo le sonreí y ese fue el inicio de nuestra amistad…realmente algo muy extraño.

Aún así era un chico extraordinario, nunca le avisé sobre mi decisión de marcharme de Hong Kong porque sabía de antemano que él se opondría rotundamente y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcanze para impedirmelo.

Aún así…Él era nativo de Japón, espero algún día pueda encontrarmelo…y es que hay momentos que no puedo aguantar por mucho tiempo, y se que lo necesito.

Necesito de sus abrazos y su apoyo incondicional…necesito de su amistad.

"_-No necesitas una navaja, Ten-chan…siempre estaré contigo-"_

Y sus palabras de aliento, aunque por dentro supiera que a él le dolia ver mis cicatrices…como a mi me dolía ver esos moretones sobre su blanca piel.

"_-Dejalo así Ten-chan…hasta yo se que Kyotaro es una maldito desgraciado…-_

_-Pero no es justo que te siga haciendo eso Suigetsu…-_

_-…Tranquila Nee-chan-_

_-Destesto cuando me acaricias el cabello para tranquilizarme, me haces sentir como un perro-_

_-Eres mi Nee-chan…No necesito otro motivo-_

_-Sui-kun…no quiero que tu padrastro te haga más daño…-_

_-…-_

_-Onegai…haz algo…-_

_-Sabes que lo soporto por mi madre…-_

_-Ella también tiene que entender algún día…Onegai Sui-kun…Mejor regresate a Japón con tu abuela-_

_-Baa-chan no tiene que enterarse de nada…además…otra de las razones por las que sigo aquí…es por ti Ten-chan.-"_

Solo espero que al saber que me mudé hasta acá el también haya recapacitado y se haya mudado igual.

Se que no fue la mejor manera de abrirle los ojos, pero por lo menos espero que haya tomado esa decisión…entonces no me importaría si nos volviesemos a ver y me odiara…por lo menos sabría que él esta mejor.

No me perdonaría de ninguna manera si él hubiese terminado mal…su padrastro era un ser humanos de lo más ruín, y su padre simplemente lo había abandonado cuando su madre se embarazó.

Además le debía tantas cosas a Sui-kun que me faltaría papel para enlistarlas.

Reí.

Aún recuerdo cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Hidan cuando se enteró de que me había dejado, y estoy segura de que si Hidan no se hubiera marchado y Suigetsu lo hubiera encontrado…las cosas hubieran terminado demasiado mal.

"_-Ese bastardo hijo de perra…-_

_-Tranquilo Sui-kun…-_

_-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilize?...Se trata de ti Ten-chan…-_

_-Pe-pero…tu no tienes que preocuparte por mis problemas…ya suficiente tienes con los tuyos…no quiero ser una carga.-_

_-¿Tú crees que me es muy agradable volver a ver dieciseis cicatrices frescas en tu piel?...Ten-chan…ya habían pasado cuatro meses sin que lo hicieras…todo estaba perfecto.-_

_-No te preocupes Sui-kun…soy fuerte-_

_-…-_

_-En verdad…-_

_-Si, lo sé…y yo soy muy vengativo-"_

Aún así era un chico necio y enojón…siempre mi hermano, estando allí apoyandome y protegiendome hasta de mi misma.

Y lo desagradecida que fui yo dejandolo abandonado…estoy segura de que ahora me detesta.

Y ahora que platique con Lee…me ha recordado tanto a Suigetsu que no he podido evitar contarle.

Ese chico de las cejas enormes me había transmitido una ternura infinita y una confianza que me hacía sentir que por ahora tendría a alguien en quien confiar aquí.

Y en cualquier lugar en donde estén…ya sean Suigetsu o Lee…por ahora puedo estar tranquila, de que por fin…tengo a alguien en quien confiar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Kya! No lo pude evitar, tenía que meter a Suigetsu en esta historia…esque me parece tan genial!.**

**Y lo mejor de todo es que es el mejor amigo de Tenten :3.**

**Espero que algún día Neji termine de decirle a Tenten lo que iba a decir…sin que cierta pelirosada se entrometa.**

**Y el pasado de Lee apenas se comienza a revelar, en estos capítulos estaré revelandoles un poco la vida y pasado de algúnos personajes para que no se vuelvan tan monótonos y superfluos…ellos también tienen parte en esta historia.**

**Espero que el cap. Les haya agradado.**

**Ahora los ReplyReview:**

**Isakaru: **Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusta la historia…y prometo que será mucho más interesante.

Y sí…los cigarros tienen su explicación…solo te puedo adelantar que más adelante va a habar una escena muy intrigante que incluye a Neji, Tenten y un cigarrillo…solo espera.

Y aunque suene tonto, hasta un detalle tan pequeño como ese tiene muchísimo que ver con el pasado de nuestro querido Ojiperla.

Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Aliciajm: **Ahora soy más mala…siento no haber puesto un Nejiten más a fondo. Comprender que nuestro neji es más reservado que eso…y que la razón por la cual salvó a Tenten es algo enredada.

Y siento decepcionarte, pero no se besaron, y pues la razón de su interés inusual se revelará a lo largo del fic…de verdad es algo muy interesante, igualmente por eso se quedo en Shock…

Gracias por tu review.

**-OriTen-: **Gracias por dejar tu review, en verdad me interésa mucho saber que es lo que opinan ustedes los lectores sobre él.

Y que bueno que te haya gustado la introducción de personajes como Hidan…y es que ese platinado tiene algo que no puedo explicar que lo hace ser tan sexy xD…

Ojalá también te haya gustado este cap.

**-nadhel-: **Nos deshidrataremos juntas…nadie se resiste a Neji-kun, o por lo menos no alguien heterosexual (vamos que ni un homo se resistiría xD).

Que bueno que te ha agradado el cap, y espero este también te haya agradado.

No te preocupes, más pervertida soy yo por escribir el Lemmon…mira que una chiquilla escribiendo esas cosas ya es algo perturbador xD.

Jaja, gracias por tu review.

**MayLu: **Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo…de verdad no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco a ti y a todas las que me han estado apoyando desde esta página.

Me da gusto saber que puedo ayudarme haciendo lo que más me gusta, escribiendo…y aún más de saber que mi trabajo le agrada a las personas. Espero este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**Fairy of the Dreams: **Si, Neji provoca ese tipo de reacciones en las mujeres…xD.

Que honor el que me consideres tu hermana, juró que no te defraudaré y haré de esta una historia por lo menos digna de leer.

**Vistoria: **Me he dado cuenta que Vistoria-chan es una pervertida…aunque debo de admitir que tus lemmons me han inspirado y dado la firmeza para decidirme a hacer uno xD.

No quiero hacer un Ooc de Neji, por ahí si notan uno me avisan…es por eso que tengo que tratarlo de una manera especial con su problema y aún así tratar de mantener intacta su personalidad.

Que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, y que hagas tus trabajos…xD.

Arigato por el review.

**Kyo nakamura: **Mmm…si algo tiene que ver…caliente, caliente…pero todavía hay una razón más intrigante, eso ya lo verás luego. xD.

Que genial que estudies arquitectura, yo tengo una prima arquitecta y un tío y primo psicologos…e igualmente las experiencias de consultas con mi psicologa me han ayudado a escribir esto xD.

Que bueno que te agrade la emoción del fic, y espero aún más que cuando las cosas sean reveladas no las defraude…

**Iron-Lilith: **Creéme que sí…hay muchas cosas vagando por la cabeza de Neji. Y tantas cosas que estan aún por pasar…no se la tendrán nada fácil nuestros protagonistas.

Gracias por tu review.

**Gracias a todos los lectores del fic, espero seguir manteniendolos atentos a la historia…sigo escribiendo los capítulos y creanme que cada vez se pone más interesante.**

**Sayonara.**


	8. Sin suerte

**Hola a todos! Gracias por esperar, he estado escribiendo algunos capítulos más y haciendo otras cosas.**

**Como ya voy a entrar a preparatoria la verdad todo es un relajo, no se nisiquiera que voy a hacer…solo espero no perder todo el tiempo y poder actualizar poco a poco el fic.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, se los contestaré hasta el final…**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentes sensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora, favor de no copiar ni reproducir la obra..ni total ni parcialmente.**

**Ahora a leer: **

………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

-Anda Hinata-chan…cuentanos.-Le pidió la pelirosada a la tímida chica.

Ella jugaba con sus dedos y miraba fijamente el suelo, una sonrisa estaba ligeramente dibujada en sus rosados labios y un casi imperceptible sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Preferí no preguntar nada, sabía que muchas veces esa situación es un poco incómoda, que te esten preguntando demasiadas veces…al final solo cedes por la presión. Preferí ponerme en el lugar de Hinata y solo ver divertida la escena que la chica rubia, dueña de unos ojos azul profundo y la pelirosada estaban presentando.

-Ya no la molestes Sakura-frentona…Todas sabemos que estarte escuchando es una verdadera tortura…-Dijó la rubia.

-Tú cállate Ino-cerda…además, eso lo dices por que tú no quieres rendir cuentas acerca de Kiba…-Le respondió la pelirosada, acto seguido Ino se puso roja como un tomate y se volteó indignada.

-Frentona mentirosa…entre Kiba y yo no hay nada…-Le replicó.

Sakura rió triunfante.

-Sí, claro…no te engañes…-Le respondió la Haruno sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

Hinata las veía aún sonrojada, yo sonreí hacía esa visión; me levanté y me senté al lado de ella mientras las otras seguían enfrascadas en su discusión y los "cerda" y "frentona" iban y venían como agua en el río.

-¿Te han incómodado…verdad Hinata-chan?-Ella volteó al oír mi voz y me dirijió una tierna y tímida sonrisa.

-N-no, no te preocupes…Te-Tenten-chan…Ya…ya estoy acostumbrada…-Dijó.-…A-además…son buenas personas…-

Yo la miré y le sonreí. Realmente era un chica muy linda, me recordaba a una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, muy frágil.

Sus ojos eran exactamente igual a los de Neji, pero al mismo tiempo eran completamente diferentes.

La mirada de Neji era fría, calculadora…impenetrable; pero la de esta chica frente a mí era muy blanda y puedo jurar que tenía cierto aire de nostálgia…como si estuviera sufriendo por algo.

-¿Qué paso con Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan?-Pregunté rompiendo el hielo. Al parecer ya era de familia el ser callados.

Su rostro pasó de níveo a carmesí…al parecer sentía algo muy fuerte por el rubio ruidoso y divertido que conocí la otra vez.

-Y-yo…etto…él…amm…-No podía hablar, estaba completamente shockeada y seguramente las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta.

-Dime Hinata-chan…Sientes algo por Naruto-kun, ¿Cierto?-Le pregunté para obtener un poco más de su confianza.

Ella me miró y le sonreí, acto reflejo ella también me sonrió…

-S-sí…-Me dijó finalmente.

-Enhora buena Hinata-cha…-No pude acabar la frase por que noté como había bajado la mirada y miraba hacía el piso tristemente.

-Pero…el nunca se fijará en mí…-Suspiró.-…Él…él esta…enamorado de Sakura-san.-

Abrí los ojos y comprendí todo. A pesar de que Hinata era una chica bastanate bonita y atractiva físicamente, era demasiado tímida en comparación con la Haruno quien era por demás abierta y carismática…seguramente por eso Hinata se sentía opacada a su lado.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan…yo ayudaré con eso.-Le prometí.

Ya había notado yo antes que Naruto le tenía cierto apreció, así que tal vez la misión no sea tan dificíl.

-N-no…no tienes por que hacer nada…Tenten-san…-Dijó nerviosamente Hinata, sonrojada a más no poder y agitando los brazos.

Yo le sonreí.

-Lo haré por que te considero mi amiga, por que a Naruto hay que abrirle los ojos…y por que siento que debo de hacerlo.-Le sonreí y ella se sonrojó.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sincera y se abalanzó sobre mí en una gran y tierno abrazo.

-A-arigato Tenten-san…na…nadie había echo algo por mí…antes.-Me confesó.

Había algo demasiado familiar en aquella peliazulada, era casi…como un recuerdo. Algo que me instintivamente me hacía querer protegerla, como si me viese reflejada, protegerla…de si misma.

"_-Pequeña baka…¿Cómo pretendes decir que tienes que protegerme?-_

_-No bromees conmigo Hidan…sabes que te debo de proteger de todas esas chicas que se te acercan…-_

_-Tú no puedes ser la protectora del protector…-_

_-¿Protector?-_

_-Yo también debo de protegerte a ti. De los chicos que se te acercan, de las personas que te han hecho daño…y sobre todo de ti misma…-_

_-Se defenderme Hidan…-_

_-Pero si tu enemigo eres tú misma Tenten…-_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?...-_

_-Las marcas en tus brazos me lo dicen…No quiero que terminen en algo peor.-_

_-Suenas exactamente igual a Sui-kun…-_

_-Supongo que de él también te tengo que defender, jeje-_

_-No hables así de Sui-kun…sabes perfecto que él es como un hermano para mí.-_

_-Mientras tú pienses eso, esta bien…Te amo Tenten-"_

Maldito mentiroso.

Sabía que yo misma era quién más daño me hacía y aún así se fue. Su huída era para mí, lo mismo que un revólver cargado para un suicida.

Pero él lo decidio así…y yo no era lo suficientemente perfecta para él…ni nunca lo seré para nadie.

Aún así tengo la oportunidad de remedira ese error con la chica Hyuuga…tal vez y así, ella tenga la oportunidad de no sufrir como yo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Las calles de Konoha eran sumamente tranquilas, la gente paseaba sin preocupaciones por aquí y allá.

Parecían estar felices, sin problemas, y ojalá estuvieran así.

Las familias caminaban unidas, con los pequeños a su lado y las parejas tomadas de la mano.

Sonreí amargamente.

La mayoría de las veces que paseaba con Hidan lo haciamos tomados de la mano, él siempre decía que era una forma de demostrarle al mundo que no se podían acercar a mí…que yo era solo suya.

Antes reía ante esa idea, ahora que la comprendo a la perfección se que no es muy agradable.

Soy completamente de Hidan. Sus errores son mis heridas, sus besos y caricias mis recuerdos más penetrantes…mi cuerpo e inocencia es solo de él.

Llegó al parque de Konoha y tomo asiento en una banca ubicada debajo de un roble.

Los recuerdos a veces no me dejan en paz, trato de distrerme…Dos niñas jugando, una familia de día de campo…todos se ven tan alegres.

-¿Tenten-chan?-

Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, era el chico de los tatuajes en las mejillas y venía acompañado de su perro.

-Hola Kiba…-Le sonreí.

Pronto se situó a mi lado y comenzamos a conversar un rato.

Él platicaba sobre su perro a quien constantemente lanzaba la pelota, de repente el cachorro se lanzó a mis piernas y se acurrucó, yo solo lo acaricié.

-Parece que le agradas a Akamaru…-Me dijó mientras me sonreía.

-Al parecer…aunque debo de confesarte, que nunca antes un perro se me había acercado…-

-No me imagino por que…eres una chica muy linda.-Me sonrojé, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir piropos así muy seguidos, y más de chicos tan agradables como Kiba.

-…A-arigato Gozaimazu…-Le agradecí.

Él me sonrió y repente giró su vista hacia el piso.

-Ten-chan…¿has hablado con Hinata-chan?-me preguntó sin mirarme, pude notar un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Sobre qué, Kiba-san?-Le pregunté curiosa.

Él me miró fijamente, tal vez esperando que yo supiera la respuesta, su mirada era casi suplicante…humilde.

-…Sobre Naruto…-Me confesó al notar que yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Traté de pillar por donde iba la cosa pero al parecer aún me falta mucho por aprender…

-Te…¿Te gusta Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun?-Le pregunté. Él me miro y rió suavemente.

-No…ella es como mi hermana pequeña, se que quiere mucho a Naruto y el imbécil no le hace caso…-Me dijó sincerandosé conmigo.

Le sonreí tiernamente, me recordaba tanto a Suigetsu en su actitud sobreprotectora que no pude evitar decirle que yo estaba deacuerdo con él, que el Uzumaki era un chico muy atolondrado y que yo había prometido a Hinata ayudarle con ese asunto.

-Hinata es una chica muy especial…no me gustaría que el baka de Naruto le hiciese daño…-Suspiró.

-Lo sé…puedo notar que es una chica muy linda…-Le dijé sonriendo.

Él me miró y en sus ojos había una compasión contenida, casi como si quisiese estallar en ese mismo momento.

-Hinata es mucho más que eso…es una chica única…además es muy frágil…y ya la han hecho sufrir demasiado como para que lo hagan de nuevo.-Me dijó.

Me dejó un poco intrigada, sabía que la chica tenía una actitud tímida muy extraña, demasiado para alguien de su edad…y sabía que se parecía un tanto a mí, pero hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar en las razónes sobre su comportamiento.

-¿Nani?...-Le pregunté suavemente.

-Le prometí a Hinata que no se lo diría a nadie…ella es la única indicada para contartelo, pero onegai Ten-chan…cuidala mucho si yo no estoy…su pasado es algo fuerte, no me gustaría que se volviera a repetir…-Me suplicó tristemente. Por inercia asentí, el tono de su voz y la desesperación con la que me pedía eso era imposible de negarse.

-…Solo quiero que ella…sea feliz…-Terminó.

Kiba no me contó la historia, pero por ese simple detalle pude darme cuenta de que era un amigo muy fiel hacia la que él consideraba su hermana…hacia Hinata.

Estuvo un rato más conmigo y me acompañó a mi casa, es un chico alegre y ruidoso, pero muy centrado y amable…solo espero que lo que sea que le pase a Hinata, Kiba pueda ayudarle tanto como Suigetsu me ayudó a mí alguna vez.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

-Mmm…Ensayo sobre mi vida…-Dijé en voz alta haciendo alución a mi trabajo de grámatica.

¿Qué puedo decir sobre mi vida?, que porfavor no sea tan directo, tal vez algo suave y si digo mentiras nadie lo sabrá…

Es difícil hablar sobre mi vida, aunque sea simplemente a un papel. Nunca lo he hecho y no me considero preparada para revelar todos y cada uno de los detalles de la misma, además de que siempre me ha gustado mantener mis problemas para mi misma…no me agradaría que después llegaran miles de personas con miles de dudas preguntandóme.

No planeo hablar sobre mi infancia, no me es muy grato recordarla. Ni de mi adolescencia, ¿A quién le gustaría que le recordaran cuando se fue una rechazada social? mientras mis demás compañeras ya tenían novio, salían y usaban pintalabios, yo me quedaba en casa leyendo a Becquer o cualquier otra chorrería en turno que se me cruzace…y aún sigo teniendo la maldita manía de preferir pasarme la noche con un libro en ves de con un hombre.

No iba a hablar de mis problemas, a nadie le gustaría saber que caminan al lado de una extraña con cicatrices autoinfligidas en los brazos o que huyó cobardemente de su país natal.

No voy a hablar de la situación de mis padres, todos tienen una familia feliz…no quiero arruinar su mundo perfecto.

En definitiva…no planeó hablar de nada.

Mordí la punta del lapiz un poco, estaba recostada sobre mi cama y realmente no tenía nada interesante en que pensar.

Me giré y quede con la vista dirigida al techo, a ese techo blanco y amplio que aún no me acostumbraba a observar…es como si estuviese en otro mundo y de repente yo, no era yo.

De repente tocaron la puerta de mi apartamento. ¿Quién puede ser?.

Me levanté y busqué con la mirada una prenda decente que ponerme, era cierto que la mayoría de la gente prefiere andar semidesnuda, o en mi caso con una simple camisa vieja y una bermuda, en su casa.

Encontré mi bata de baño, me la puse sobre el cuerpo y me dirijí a abrir la puerta.

-Sa…¿Sakura-chan?-Pregunté extrañada. Yo nunca le había dado mi domicilio a la pelirosada, vaya…nisiquiera le había informado por donde vivía.

Ella me sonrió.

-Go-gomen ne por llegar así de repente. Te estarás preguntando como pude dar contigo.-Yo asentí y ella volvió a sonreir rascandose un poco tras la cabeza-…La primera vez que te hablé te ví saliendo de aquí…así que solo fue cuestión de preguntar en recepción sobre Tenten.-Me explicó.

Yo reacciones y me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando muy maleducada, así que la invité a pasar y ella obedeció sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Le indiqué que podía tomar asiento y ella me sonrió.

-Estaba un poco aburrida en casa y decidí venir a hacerte un poco de compañía…espero no te moleste Ten-chan…-Preguntó más que explicar la ojijade.

-Claro que no…solo estaba tratando de hacer mi tarea, pero ya la haré después…al final, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar.-Le expliqué.

-Si quieres yo podría ayudarte…-Y antes de que pudiese terminar la frase yo ya me encontraba negando con la cabeza y agradeciendole.

Me quedé observandole un rato y ella se entretenía mucho mirando todos los rincones de mi apartamento.

-Y…¿Qué me cuentas Sakura-chan?-Le pregunté tratando de romper el hielo.

-Nada interesante en mi vida…lo mismo de siempre y con Sasuke-san…-Dijó la chica con un aire un poco nostálgico.

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke-san?-Le pregunté.

Ella me miró timídamente y se llevó una mano a la boca como quien quiere tapar un estornudo.

-Es solo que…ayer…Ino-chan le preguntó sobre mí…-Suspiró.-…y al parecer, lo poco que me conoce, solo le parezco una molestia…-Terminó y retiró la mano de su boca, veía fijamente el suelo con una mirada muy triste.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me senté al lado de la pelirosada, pase uno de mis brazos tras su espalda y ella me rodeó el cuello en un delicado abrazo.

-¿Es que acaso soy tan fea, Ten-chan?-Me preguntó con la cara oculta entre mi cuello.

Le acaricié suavemente el cabello sin saber que decirle, sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando por que a mí en el pasado me había sucedido algo similar y no tenía las palabras correctas para reconfortarla.

Ella no lloraba, simplemente esta inherte abrazandome con su cabeza reposando en mi hombro…como si pensasé miles de cosas en solo segundos.

-Por supuesto que no Sakura-chan…pero si él no te conoce es obvio que no se podrá enamorar de ti…-Le dijé.

-…Soy tan estúpida Ten-chan. Él nunca querría a alguien como yo…-Sonrió amargamente.

-Solo trata de acercarte más a él…-Susurré.

-Él piensa que soy una molestia…-Suspiró la pelirosada como si estuviese agotada.

Le seguía acariciando el cabello. Realmente no sabía que decirle, era un chica un tanto necia pero eso era comprensible.

-Me gustaría tener tu suerte…Ten-chan, debe ser genial que él chico que te guste te haga caso…-Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida y bufé.

-Lo dices por Hyuuga-san…¿Cierto?-Ella asintió con la cabeza.

No quería que se dieran más malentendidos, que el chico fuese apuesto no era un indicador de que me gustaba o más remotamente de que fuese mi pareja…mi corazón lamentablemente seguía perteneciéndole a un solo hombre. Un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas.

-No es cierto, Sakura-chan...nisiquiera conozco a Hyuuga-san, además el solo se comporto con modales conmigo, nunca hemos hablado realmente. Además…yo estoy enamorada de alguien más.-La pelirosada separo su cabeza de mi hombro suavemente y sos ojos se abrieron demostrando curiosidad.

-¿De quién Ten-chan?-Preguntó.

Mis mejillas se colorearon de carmesí.

-Él…él no vive aquí, creo…lo conocí en China.-Le solté tratando de no hecharme de cabeza.

Ella asintió un tanto confundida y sonrió un poco.

-Are, are Ten-chan…me encantaría escuchar tu historia…-Chilló emocionada y me zandeó un poco de los hombros para animarme a proseguir.

Yo suspiré. No estaba segura de querer hablar con nadie sobre mi pasado y mucho menos de Hidan, sabía que podía ser doloroso volver a revivir todo lo que había pasado con él.

-Él, digamos…fue un gran novio mientras duró…-Le dijé tratando de ser cuidadosa.

-¿Terminó?...¿Fue por qué te mudaste a Japón?-Preguntó la pelirosada haciendome sentir un tanto incómoda.

Le rehuí la mirada y volteé hacia la pared que tenía a mi derecha mientras sonreía nerviosamente sin saber que contestarle a Sakura.

-No…yo me mude a Japón por muchas razónes…-Le dijé a la chica.

-¿Qué razónes Ten-chan?...Claro si se puede saber…-Dijó suavemente la Haruno como si quisiera evitar romper algo.

La miré algo nerviosa, no habían pasado ni tres semanas y yo ya le había contado toda mi historia a Lee, ahora a Sakura…y muy seguramente después de Sakura muchos se enterarían.

Era preferible que lo supieran de mi parte que de otra fuente. Aún así, si planeaba contarle algo a Haruno no iba a empezar por Hidan…

Tenía que empezar…desde el inicio.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos la historia de Tenten y todas las cosas que ha pasado junto a su familia, Hidan y los inicios de su problema.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, me disculpo si no he estado detallando el Nejiten ya que como he puesto antes, ellos casi no se conocen y realmente no han tenido suficientes oportunidades de estar juntos.**

**Por eso hasta ahora la temática esta abarcando algunos puntos clave para saber del pasado de algunos otros personajes…por ahora, Kiba le ha dicho a Tenten que a Hinata la han hecho sufrír mucho…conforme se desarrolle la trama sabremos más sobre esto y las consecuencias que tiene sobre Hinata.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, y ahora a contestar sus reviews:**

**Keiko Kimiko: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Isakaru: **Gracias por tu review, y seguiremos con lo mismo…Suigetsu es genial xD.

Que bueno que te gusta el fic, espero que cada capítulo lo pueda ir haciendo mejor para que les guste aún más.

**-OriTen-: **Jaja, te leo la mente…y me has obligado a hacer todo lo que tu quieras xD.

Que bueno que te gusta el fic, y si intento actualizar muy seguido, pero creo que entrando a la preparatoria no voy a poder…aún así lo intentaré aunque me tarde.

**H.W: **De echo, Lee es una pieza clave para Tenten…más adelante sabrás el por qué ;D.

Siento por la espera del Nejiten…pero vendrá pronto, solo sean pacientes y no asesinen a la escritora xD.

**-nadhel-: **Que viva la deshidratación de Nadhel y Yumi que algún día llegarán al hospital! xD…Por lo menos hay una buena razón de por medio (una muy BUENA razón de ojos perla y pelo largo).

Gracias por todo lo que escribes y por tu apoyo, de verdad esas palabras son muy lindas. Y no es necesario haber pasado por un problema así…lo que realmente valoro es que haya personas tan lindas que sepan comprender y apoyar aún sin conocernos.

De verdad, muchas gracias por todo, por apoyarme, leerme y hasta por compartir a Neji xD.

Igualmente tu, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

**Fairy of the Dreams: **Gracias por tu review. Si, Tenten se dará cuenta de que para encontrar a personas con problemas no es necesario viajar hasta el fin del mundo, y estas personas le ayudarán a ella, como ella a ellos.

Siento no estar poniendo tanto Nejiten, pero sus encuentros deben de ser cruciales y hasta el momento debo dejar que Tenten tome aire xD. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que hay una pequeña razón por la cual Neji esta interesado en Tenten…y no es precisamente que le guste.

**Vistoria: **No te preocupes, no será la única mención sobre Suigetsu…:D

Y pues ya que le ha contado sus problemas a Lee ahora se los tendrá que contar a Sakura, pero en el próximo capí, sabremos con detalles que es lo que ha acontecido en la vida de Tenten.

Rayos, tu saldrás y yo entrare! xD…muy bien, leeré tus lemmons…Vistoria-san me pervierte ...(y lo peor es que yo me dejo).

De verdad perdonen por no poner más Nejiten aún, pero les juró que lo habrá…inclusive ya empeze a escribir el Lemmon xD.

**Aliciajm:** Que bueno que te gusta el fic, se que aún no soy lo suficientemente buena y que para esto realmente me falta mucho camino, pero seguiré esforzandóme.

Es cierto que por ahora me estaré enfocando un poco más en historias alternas, pero es que quiero dejar un intervalo entre el Nejiten para que así sufrán más xD…muajaja, no es cierto.

Pero pues también se debe al ritmo de vida de Tenten, y hay que ser concientes de que no todos los días vemos a la misma persona y más si tenemos pocas probabilidades de hacerlo.

Pero muy pronto se verá…

**Kyo nakamura: **Que bien que te gustan este tipo de historias, yo tambien creo que deben de darse su tiempo para conocerse, y eso es lo que haré en este fic…sobre todo por las razónes de Neji y su pasado que de verdad esta muy bueno…(el pasado eh!).

Para nada estas loca, yo soy exactamente igual…el amor a primera vista es algo extraño, y casi nunca dura xD.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero este capítulo aya sido de tu agrado.

**: **Antes que nada hola, y gracias por tu review y tus observaciones.

No se porque, ya antes había pensado que se estaba pareciendo mucho a Twilight (yo también leí el libro), aunque debo admitir que no me gustó mucho…

Debo aclarar que la trama de la historia esta basada primero, en experiencias propias y de algunas personas que he conocido, asi como en ideas que saco de mi loca mente.

Ahora que lo veo como tu lo planteas me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que piensa que tienen ese parecido con el libro mencionado xD.

Pero bueno, espero y conforme vaya avanzando la trama se vaya viendo menos Twilight, por que realmente no esta basado en nada similar…vuelvo a repetir que son experiencias propias y recogidas de algunas cuantas personas más.

Agradezco mucho tus observaciones grámaticales y si hay alguna otra te ruego que me las hagas saber, cuando te muestran tus errores siempre es bueno para poder mejorar.

Así que cualquier punto a tocar, error, aclaración o sugerencia puedes decirmela…agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

Y claro que has depositado tu granito de arena, muchas gracias, y espero que el fic sea de tu agrado.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic, dejan review o solo estan al pendiente de las actualizaciones.**

**Así como se les agradecería mucho si notan algún fallo tanto en la trama como en la ortografía o gramática…así podré mejorar mi redacción y ofrecerles un fic con, cada vez, mayor calidad.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Aquella flor de Sakura

**Hola a todos!, por fin terminé este capítulo…y miren que me costó algo de trabajo el meterme en la vida de una persona con tantos recuerdos amargos, pero al final hize un extraño intento. Les recomiendo leerla al mismo tiempo que escuchan la cancion Kiss from a Rose (Piano version) que fue la que me inspiró, y me introdujo en este ámbiente.**

**Espero que mi trabajo haya valido la pena.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, también a los que dejan sus opiniones.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene temas fuertes, no apto para menores de 13 años. Les pido criterio ya que puede haber escenas que pueden ser algo impactantes para mentessensibles.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son marca registrada y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia así como sus ideas pertenecen a la autora, favor de no copiar ni reproducir la obra..nitotal ni parcialmente.**

**Antes de empezar a leer, les dejo el significado de algunos vocablos chinos que utilizaré en este capítulo, para que sea más entendible.**

***Lao ye-ye: Abuela.**

***Lao ye: Abuelo.**

***Xié-xie: Gracias**

***Yugakure: Aldea de las Aguas Termales. (Este no es Chino, pero se me ocurrió utilizar el nombre de la alde de la que proviene Hidan como su apellido.)**

***Nota: En China, es común que se llame mama a madre...por eso en algunas ocasiones le faltará tilde a la palabra.**

**Ahora sí…espero disfruten: **

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

No recuerdo mucho sobre mi infancia, no soy de aquellas personas que tienen facilidad para guardar todos los recuerdos del pasado y mantenerlos en su corazón y mente por largos años.

Pero recuerdo una primavera…

Mi madre era una mujer hermosa, y aún en su ahora condición no había cambiado en lo más minímo, después de todo…ella era mi ejemplo a seguir.

Sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, siempre los llevaba sujetos en un gran moño que hacía lucir sus rasgos muchísimo más hermosos de lo que ya eran.

Tenía la piel trigueña y su nariz al igual que sus labios eran muy finos…demasiado femeninos.

Papá era una persona muy alegre aunque muy alejada de nosotros, se la pasaba más de la mitad del día en su trabajo…no podía esperar nada más de un gerente de banco.

Era muy alto y tenía la piel blanca, su cabellera era azabache y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate, todos decían que eramos un retrato juntos solo por los ojos.

Papá trabajaba muchísimo y la mayoría del tiempo no llegaba a la casa ni siquiera para probar bocado, lo cual fue haciendo creer a mi mamá que su relación iba empeorando cada día.

Un día…todo mi mundo pareció venirse abajo.

Cuando se tiene cuatro años y tus padres están en proceso de divorcio por engaño, uno no puede ser tan fuerte como te aconsejan que lo seas, más si a este hecho se le suma que a tu madre se le acaba de descubrir una terrible enfermedad…un tumor cerebral no es una buena noticia para nadie.

Y las cosas seguían empeorando.

Cuando mamá le dijó a papá que los análisis salieron positivos fue la cuspide de paciencia para ambos.

Mamá lloraba desenfrenadamente y papá gitaba improperios a diestra y siniestra, mientras yo con mis cinco años de edad me escondía tras la puerta de caoba de mi cuarto y miraba esas comúnes escenas con los ojos llorosos y sin saber por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

"_-No me sorprende en absoluto Prey, siempre has sido una mujer muy manipuladora-_

_-¿Tú crees que fingiría tener algo así solo para mantenerte a mi lado?...-_

_-No lo creo…lo sé. Desde que nos casamos solo te interesa mi dinero.-_

_-¡Oh! Ya veo…por eso me engañaste con esa mujer, porque ella no necesita tu dinero…-_

_-Porque ella es mejor mujer que tú…-_

_-Al diablo con esa mujer, con tu dinero y contigo. Tengo un maldito tumor y una hija a la cual mantener…¿Qué pasará con Tenten?-_

_-…Es tu hija…-_

_-…Maldito cobarde.-_

_-Lo siento, yo ya no pinto aquí…Amo a Tenten pero no sería sano que creciera con su padre y una madrastra.-_

_-¡Largáte! Eres un infeliz, no trates de solucionar las cosas. No amas a Tenten, y no te permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a ella.-_

_-Es mi hija, tengo derecho a visitarla.-_

_-En el instánte en que pongas un pie fuera de esta casa perderás todo derecho a tan siquiera verla…Te odio Xiao-Jen…maldita sea la hora en que me casé contigo…-"_

Desde ese día el cielo ya no me parecía libre ni mucho menos alentador o lleno de esperanza, mi visión del mundo cambió drásticamente. Y esa tierna niña pelo recogido en moños y ataviada de rosa murió en ese instánte.

Aún conservo los moños como peinado…Supongo que después de todo, no me gustaría olvidar mis raíces.

La condición de mis padres en China me había tachado por completo, en las calles ya no veían a Tenten…solo miraban a aquella chica cuyo padre era un patán que había engañado a su mujer y su madre era una mujer con pocas probabilidades de seguir viviendo.

Miraba a mis compañeros crecer alegres y sin muchas preocupaciones, mientras ellos comían alegremente un helado con sus padres en el parque, yo estaba dentro de casa mojando los paños en agua fría para ponerlos sobre la frente de mamá.

Continuamente ardía en fiebre y ***Lao ye-ye **estaba ya demasiado vieja para atenderle, y así a la edad de siete años yo ya me había convertido en el ama de casa…y tenía que cuidar de Mama y Lao ye-ye.

No supe de mi padre durante nueve largos años, ni él se había preocupado por buscarme como aquella noche había prometido, ni yo tenía el menor interés de buscarle.

"_-¿Qué es lo que tiene mama?-_

_-Nada mi pequeña…no tienes nada de que preocuparte.-_

_-Pero mama esta cansada todo el tiempo, no se puede levantar de la cama y he escuchado que llora por las noches…-_

_-Tenten…¿Sabes cuanto te amo?-_

_-…Mama ha dicho que su amor hacía mi es como del tamaño de la luna.-_

_-Exacto cariño, nunca lo olvides...eso es lo único que necesitas saber-"_

El tiempo pasó, no se cómo y mucho menos cuando me convertí en una adolescente. Lo único que sé, es que no disfruté ni un solo momento de esa anhelada adolescencia.

No salía con mis amigas…¿Amigas?, ¿Cuáles?...realmente no tenía ni una sola, era solitaria y al poco tiempo me acostumbre a eso, realmente nunca me había molestado la soledad, aunque como toda persona….prefería compañía.

Pero nunca llegó, y yo no iba a forzarla.

En la escuela me sentaba en una de las últimas bancas, siempre marginada de los demás…un estilo de auto-rechazo. Sabía que yo no era lo mejor, creía, al igual que todos los demás, que no era merecedora de atención alguna.

En los recesos siempre comía sola debajo de algún árbol, sola conmigo misma, desde ese día los árboles se volvieron mis mejores confidentes.

¿Chicos?...yo no sabía nada de ellos y ellos mucho menos de mí. Estaba segura que todos eran seres egócentricos y aduladores, cual serpientes, que cortejaban, cazaban, enredaban y botaban.

Llegué a saber del amor lo mismo que de matématicas…y aún llevo el promedio reprobatorio en la materia.

Mi mayor afición era ver el cielo y a las aves revoloteando libres en él. Envidiaba su libertad, ellos eran dueños de su propio destino.

Yo solo soñaba con graduarme de la escuela, mudarme a algún lugar muy lejano, estudiar medicina y, tal vez, poder ayudar a mamá.

Creía con el corazón y conservaba la inocencia de una niña.

Un día cualquiera mamá me enseñó algo maravilloso, que aún conservo en mi mente como el mejor legado de ella…la escencia del amor más puro que pueda existir.

Una simple y pequeña flor de Sakura.

Mamá decía que era una flor que crece en grandes árboles en el país de Japón. Sus padres había vivido un tiempo allá, en un pequeño y hermoso pueblo llamado Konoha.

Era un lugar hermoso, tranquilo, donde tus sueños podían hacerse realidad con solo respirar…porque en el momento en que tus pulmones se llenaran con la escencia de Konoha, sabrías que todo era posible.

Ella decía que cuando cumpliese los diesciséis me llevaría a este mágico lugar, entonces yo podría olvidarme de todo, porque nuevamente seríamos felices…no habría nada que pudiera lastimarnos.

Después de eso…llegó el invierno a China.

En este tiempo cumplía yo mis quince años, para esto yo ya era adulta a la vista del gobierno Chino, pero...¿Quién consideraría como adulta a una chiquilla que aún sueña con cambiar el mundo?.

Con el invierno vinieron las heladas, y entonces el frío congeló todo sueño y anhelo que las personas tuviesen.

Un día de esos, a las tres de la mañana…mamá cayó en coma.

Los doctores decían que era a causa de su tumor, que realmente era sorprendente que hubiese entrado en ese estado, porque sinceramente, su enfermedad estaba ya tan avanzada que debió de haber muerto.

Nunca les creí, tal vez aún no les creo.

Mamá decía que había personas especiales, personas que habían nacido para ser amadas por Kami, su dios japonés, y que eran ellas las que estaban destinadas a ser grandes.

Que sabría reconocer a esas personas por que, cuando sesentían tristes, el cielo lloraba con ellas; cuando estaban alegres, el sol resplandecía orgulloso.

Estoy segura de que mamá era una de esas personas, y que el invierno solo nos había advertido de la insoportable lluvia de nieve que se avecinaba, que nos iba a congelar el corazón y nos arrastraba en una ventisca contra la cual era demasiado difícil combatir.

A los diesciséis años…yo ya era toda una mujer.

"_-Tenten…debemos de conseguirte marido-"_

Lao ye-ye decía que, al haber quedado sin padre y con mamá en ese estado, ella como única responsable, había decidido que lo mejor para mí en ese momento era no estar sola.

Tal vez así, hubiese alguien que me cuidara y protegiese…alguien que ahora, se ocupara de mí.

No se cómo ni de dónde, Lao-ye ye consiguió un ejército de hombres, todos mayores que yo, que me sobrepasaban por uno, dos o hasta quince años.

Era de noche y estabamos en una gran fiesta, era una casa muy humilde, pero era el único legado de ***Lao-ye** hacia mi abuela.

Todos los hombres y sus padres presentes paseaban elegantes, algunos eran de una posición económica baja… otros desbordaban en lujos y comodidades.

"_-Así que esta es la nieta de Lyan Je…muy hermosa chica.-_

_-Mi nieta, Tenten, es de lo mejor…sabe comportarse, no es rebelde, estoy segura de que será una buena esposa.-_

_-Lao-ye ye…¿Esta usted segura de que esto es lo mejor para mí?-_

_-Tranquila cariño, tu abuela solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Mi hijo es uno de los mejores muchachos que podrás conocer en toda tu vida.-_

_-Así es Tenten, la señora aquí presente es la viuda del difunto* __**Yugakure**__. Es dueña de unas reconocidas aguas termales en Japón…su hijo es el mejor partido que pude haber encontrado.-_

_-¿Cu-Cuál es su nombre…señora Yugakure?-_

_-Yugakure Hidan-"_

Él invierno había traído consigo, además de desgracias y tristezas, a un hombre que más simulaba a un Dios que a cualquier otra cosa.

En esos momentos, al ver su nívea piel, esos ojos violetas insanamente atrapantes y su exquisita cabellera plateada peinada hacia atrás, poco me importo que mi abuela me estuviese casi vendiendo.

_Yugakure Hidan…_

Cuando vi a la viuda de Yugakure pensé que era una mujer muy hermosa, pero al ver a su hijo supe que abuela no había mentido al decir que era el mejor partido. Solo había un inconveniente, y es que Hidan-san tenía 26 años y yo era una chiquilla de 16.

Me llevaba diez años más y yo, hasta ese entonces, no había tenido ni el más minímo contacto con un hombre.

Y de repente, tendría que hacerme novia de uno, mayor que yo, muy apuesto y que provenía de otro país.

Pero Hidan-san supo que hacer con una chica como yo.

"_-Encantado Tenten-san…-_

_-E-elgusto es mío…joven Yugakure...etto…disculpe…¿Qué significa "san"?_

_-…-_

_-¿Qué es lo que le ocasiona risa?-_

_-Debí de haberlo pensado antes, usted no es japonesa. Lo siento, las costumbres…San es un sufijo utilizado al nombrar a jovénes, en este caso, a hermosas señoritas como usted.-_

_-Ya…Y-ya veo…*__**Xié-xie**__…Hidan...¿San?-_

_-Aprende muy rápido Tenten-san…sería muy buena con el japonés, ¿Me permitiría instruirla?-_

_-C-claro…-"_

Esa noche aprendí más de Japón de lo que cualquier libro me hubiese enseñado.

Hidan me enseñó a hablar, entender y leer japónes en poco tiempo y para el verano, yo ya era digna de venir a este país.

Él estudiaba conmigo, me recogía en la escuela para llevarme a su apartamento y retomar cada día las clases, me invitaba a salir con el pretexto de recordar los sufijos y reglas grámaticales del idioma…me enamoró.

No se cuando dejó de ser Hidan-san para mí, un día desperté y era Hidan…mi Koi, novio.

Y yo pasé de ser la siempre ingenua y pequeña Tenten-san o Tenten-chan, a ser Tenten, la novia del dueño de los ojos violetas más hermosos.

También cambiaron las costumbres. Ya no me invitaba a salir a caminar, ahora íbamos a cenar a lujosos restaurantes, ya no me caminaba a mi lado…me tomaba de la mano.

Pronto dejó de hacerme reír, prefería callarme con un beso.

La llegada de Hidan a mi vida fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado por esas epócas. Cambió mi vida totalmente, de repente todo parecía haber mejorado, Lao ye-ye estaba al pendiente de mi relación con él, y por primera vez en mi vida…conocí la verdadera amistad.

Un día llegaron un par de gemelos a la escuela en donde yo estudiaba, el chico quedo en otra aula y la chica en la mía. Su nombre era Pam.

Era una chica reservada, ya después me enteraría que los continuos cambios de residencia afectaban demasiado a la salud sentimental de una persona. Lo único que sabía que aquel momento, era que por fín tenía una amiga.

La asignaron al lado de mí ya que era el único lugar disponible. Me entabló conversación y yo le pregunté que hacía en Hong Kong.

"_Uno de los tantos trabajos de mi padre"_ Me respondió.

Ya no estaba sola, Pam y Hidan caminaban junto a mí haciendome más fuerte cada día. Me ayudaban a superar el estado de mi mamá, me distraían de mi tristezay me hacían ver que podía cumplir mis sueños.

Pero como siempre, la felicidad no es eterna.

Cuando Pam me dio la noticia de que su padre había sido transferido nuevamente y que se marcharía al distrito de Xian sentí una opresión muy grande en el pecho. Me quitaban a la única amiga que hasta ahora había conocido.

Agradezco a Kami-sama que, a pesar de haberme quitado a Pam, me haya bendecido con otro amigo…aquel al que nunca olvidaré…Suigetsu.

Aún no superaba la partida de Pam cuando un nuevo alumno de intercambio legó a ocupar su lugar en la banca que ella había dejado.

Era japonés, lo supe al instánte por ese tono que reconocía en la voz de Hidan. Era un chico muy pálido, de cabellos blancos y mirada turquesa. Era muy callado, me atrevería a decir más que yo.

Los chicos solían molestarlo por su carácter frío y un tanto arrogante, las chicas parecían estar interesadas en él y temerle al mismo tiempo. Y a mí ni siquiera se me pasaba por la mente hablarle.

Mis días en esa academia pasaban entre tareas, cuidar a mamá y salir con Hidan.

Uno de esos días a la maestra de ciencias se le ocurrió ponernos en parejas, todo mundo había escogido y yo era la última.

"_-Joven Suigetsu…con la señorita Tenten, porfavor-"_

Recuerdo que todo el salón se inundo de varios comentarios, algunos muy hirientes, pero después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada…yo era la cabecilla de turco de mis compañeros desde hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente ya no importaba tanto…Hidan me amaba y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Me hize a un lado de la mesa y Suigetsu se sentó sin decir ni una sola palabra, llevaba una botella de agua en la mano y sorbió un poco de ella.

Siempre llevaba una.

"_-¿Comenzamos?-_

_-Hmpf…Como quieras…-_

_-Vaya, vaya…Tenten y Suigetsu…que linda pareja hacen, una verdadera pareja de anormales.-_

_-Cállate Yaong, ¿por qué no te vas a trabajar?-_

_-Escucháme bien Tenten, nadie me va a dar ordenes y mucho menos un fenómeno como tú-_

_-Por qué no le dejas…Tenten-_

_-¿Suigetsu?-_

_-Vaya, el niño raro quiere apoyar a su nueva novia…-_

_-Al fin y al cabo…que tan importante puede ser un sujeto como él, no sabe nada sobre ti.-"_

Durante el receso de ese día me acerqué a él a darle las gracias por haberme defendido, aunque él defendía la idea de que no era defensa…era simple cortesía.

No sé como después de eso me tomó confianza y yo le otorgué la misma a él.

Se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuve, sabía más de su vida que de la mía misma y él, sabía de la mía lo que nadie más.

Me cuidaba y acompañaba el tiempo que Hidan no lo hacía, nunca me separaba de él. Me hacía reír, me apoyaba en todo lo que pensase, incluso, llegó a acompañarme cuando cuidaba a mi mamá.

Conmigo Suigetsu era una persona completamente diferente a los demás, era abierto y sumamente cariñoso…solo conmigo y nadie más.

"_-¡Omedeto Ten-chan!-_

_-Xié-xieSui-kun…Ometedo significa felicidades, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Así es pequeña baka…-_

_-Sui-kun, ya te he dicho que no me agrada que me hables con palabras ofensivas en japonés, después de todo no soy aún tan buena con el idioma…-_

_-No es ofensiva, yo nunca te ofendería Ten-chan, eres mi nee-chan…hermanita. Al final de cuentas eres mi baka, la única niña ¡tonta!-_

_-S-sui-Kun…tu…tu abrazo…me…deja…sin res-pi…respirar…-_

_-¡Aah!, Gomen ne…espero que te guste tu regalo-_

_-¡Es precioso Sui-kun!, te debió de haber costado una fortuna…un brazalete como estos es demasiado para alguien como yo.-_

_-Escucháme bien Ten-chan, eres una persona sumamente especial, te mereces eso y mucho más. Es tu cumpleaños y quiero hacerte lo más feliz que pueda, además…Kyotaro me dio ese dinero, creo que el muy maldito cree que solo así olvidaré lo que nos hace a mamá y a mí.-"_

Suigetsu era un chico único, pero tenía muchisímos problemas, el más grande tenía nombre…Kyotaro.

Kyotaro era la pareja de su madre. Su mamá había enviudado desde hace unos años, aún vivían en Japón cuando conocío a Kyotaro, un amigo de su difunto padre.

Al principio se había presentado como un amigo de la familia dispuesto a ayudarles, brindándoles apoyo moral y económico cual buen samaritano. Después se fue infiltrando lentamente en la familia, así, cuando menos se dieron cuenta…práctimente Suigetsu ya tenía padrastro.

Kyotaro le sugirió a la madre de Suigetsu que debían mudarse a China debidó al mal comportamiento de él. Además, argumentaba que así, Sui-kun podía olvidar el recuerdo de su padre.

Perono era tan benévolente como se creía.

Después de un tiempo fingiendo ser una buena persona Suigetsu y el discutieron por el recuerdo de su padre y Kyotaro simplemente lo golpeó.

Una y otra vez, después de ese día, los golpes eran normales. Su madre no hacía nada para detenerle y Sui-kun se negaba a volver a Japón con su abuela, decía que esta se iba a enojar demasiado con su madre.

A pesar de que ella sabía que Kyotaro golpeaba a su hijo no hacía nada, decía que Kyotaro les había ayudado demasiado como para ponerse en contra de él. Suigetsu amaba a su madre.

A mi me dolía sobremanera ver como cada mañana llegaba aquel chico que tanto me apoyaba, con su cuerpo repleto de moretones y piel golpeada por alguien que poco derecho tenía sobre él.

Me dolía el hecho de que, con solo tocarle un poco, hiciese una mueca de dolor tratando de ser contenido.

Hidan decía que lo mejor era que Suigetsu regresara a Japón con su abuela, que si su madre no hacía nada era demasiado difícil meter a Kyotaro en algún problema legal…después de todo, él era el abogado.

Yo creía ciegamente en Hidan

Suigetsu nunca estuvo totalmente convencido de nuestra relación, él opinaba que Hidan era demasiado mayor a mí…que tal vez algún día intentaría algo que yo no quisiese.

Pero yo amaba a Hidan más que a mí misma, por que él me había cuidado más que nadie.

No me imaginaba cuanta razón tendría Suigetsu.

Un otoño, próximo a cumplir mis diecisiete años Hidan me hizo una de las proposiciones más importantes de mi vida.

"_-Tenten…Te amo…-_

_-Y yo a ti Hidan…-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Por supuesto-_

_-Me amas tanto que, ¿Estarías dispuesta a ser mía?-_

_-¿T-tuya?...¿En que sentido?-_

_-Tenten, te adoro. Tú tienes mi todo…yo quiero todo de ti.-_

_-…-_

_-Solo, quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.-_

_-E-esta bien…yo también te amo Hidan-"_

Tenía aún dieciséis años, era una completa inexperta y dolió…pero no dolió más que lo que después hizó.

Esa noche Hidan me volvió una mujer, su mujer. Esa noche me hizo sudar, suspirar y ahogarme en toda la pasión que me ofrecía.

Recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel con sus labios, manos y ojos…todo lo hizo suyo.

Mis primeros gemidos de timidez y amor le fueron entregados a él. Y solo sus oídos se deleitaron con ellos.

Me hizo tocar el cielo cuando yo creía vivir en el infierno, me sacó de mi mundo de dolor por un momento, y me ofreció el paraíso a cambio de mi inocencia.

Mis dedos se enredaban en sus cabellos plata y mi cuerpo se estremecía tímido ante la penetrante mirada de sus orbes violetas.

Él era el ser más perfecto en todo el basto mundo.

Por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente no le encontré a mi lado…se había marchado. Los días consecuentes él se encontraba demasiado ocupado en su trabajo, tenía que acompañar a su madre y estudiar hasta el cansancio.

El quinto día llegó.

"_-Me regresó a Japón, Tenten…Hasta luego-"_

No lloré, por esa vez no lo hize…tan irreal lo sentía que no capté instantáneamente la cruel realidad…había sido abandonada.

Hidan no volvío a llamar, Suigetsu estaba furioso, Lao ye-ye me veía como la peor deshonra de la familia, madre luchaba cada día más.

Y padre volvió nuevamente.

Todo mi mundo perfecto se había marchado junto a Hidan, y ese verdadero amor en el que tanto creía se dió a conocer como la mentira más grande que había vivido.

Mi existencia era puramente imaginación, las palabras parecían eteréas, las personas eran fantasmas…yo me había vuelto invisible.

Un hombre tocó un día la puerta, yo le abrí ingenua y me miraba severamente.

"_-Tenten cuanto has crecido.-_

_-Disculpe señor, ¿Quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre?-_

_-Prey cumplió su promesa…lo debí haber supuesto-_

_-…-_

_-¿No me recuerdas?-_

_-No…señor.-_

_-Xiao-Jen…-_

_-…-_

_-Te has convertido en toda una mujer…hija mía.-_

_-¿P-padre?-_

_-Solo he venido a arreglar un par de asuntos…-"_

Tal vez otra chica en mi situación se hubiese avalanzado a los brazos del hombre al que no han visto por casi diez años.

Pero yo hize una cosa totalmente diferente, aberrante, y tal vez el también se sorprendió de que su, ya no tan pequeña, hija…le hubiese cerrado la puerta en la cara.

Padre era ahora un reconocido empresario. Estaba, decía él, felizmente casado con aquella mujer con la que engaño a mi enferma madre, decía que había vuelto por mí, que mamá ya no tenía la capacidad de cuidarme y que su nueva esposa se haría cargo.

Yo grité, estaba furiosa, y por primera vez en mi vida…conocí lo que era odiar.

Lao ye-ye me dijo una vez que odiar era sumamente malo, y que todo el mal Karma que contenía ese odio causaría grandes desgracias al aludido. Que ingenua era yo no creyéndole a Leo ye-ye.

Poco después alguien en la empresa estafó a padre, perdió su dinero…quedó en bancarrota.

"_-Señor Xiao-Jen…madre necesita medicinas y yo ya no tengo dinero-_

_-¿Y ahora vienes a pedir mi ayuda?...¿Acaso has visto en el problema en el que me encuentro?-_

_-Madre fue una gran mujer, la mejor…si yo pudiese ayudarla sola ni siquiera me pararía por aquí-_

_-Ya veo…Te estas vengando ¿no?-_

_-No tendría por que hacerlo, después de todo usted no me ha hecho nada…-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Usted no me ha hecho absolutamente nada…es fácil entenderlo, basta con comprender que ni siquiera procuró a su propia hija…-_

_-¡Cállate maldita mentirosa!_

_-¡Usted sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad!...¡Yo me niegó a ver morir a mi madre!-_

_-Pues haz lo que quieras…Ya que no me reconoces como padre, no tengo ninguna obligación para contigo.-_

_-Madre tenía razón…mi padre era un cobarde.-"_

Él no era mi padre, nunca lo había sido…un padre no golpea a su hija.

"_-Nunca debiste haber nacido…-"_

Solo había una cosa que padre había hecho bien, abrir una cuenta para mis estudios superiores.

Esa noche le dijé a Lao ye-ye que había obtenido una beca en el extranjero, que iba a estudiar y pronto regresaría a ayudar a madre…pero que por ahora, ella era la más indicada para estar a su cuidado.

Compré un boleto hacía Tokyo, Japón y dejé atrás a una madre en estado de coma al cuidado mi abuela, a un hombre que debía ser mi padre pero se había resistido al cargo y los recuerdos del hombre que, creía, me había hecho conocer el amor.

Y cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, tomé mi vuelo, me marché hacía la isla nipona con cuatro maletas y el invisible pero sonoro eco de la bofetada propinada por mi padre hace una noche…dispuesta a huír de todo.

A comenzar una nueva vida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

-Y-yo…no se que decirte, Tenten…-La pelirosada me miraba con las pupilas muy dilatadas, yo mantenía mi vista hacía la ventana, tratando de recordar mi doloroso pasado.

Ella me abrazó y yo me mantuve estática.

-Cuentas conmigo…siempre. Todos tus nuevos amigos te apoyamos-.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Quería comenzar una nueva vida, estaba reconstruyendo los cimientos de algo que creía perdido.

¿Amigos?, tal vez podría tenerlos ahora…era tiempo de una nueva esperanza.

-Ya es muy tarde Ten-chan…tengo que irme-. Dijo.

Sakura se despidió de mi y se marchó a su casa, no sin antes recordárme que podía confiar en ella.

Era una buena chica, todos mis nuevos compañeros eran buenas personas. Pero aún no les podía confiar todo.

No pude decirle a Sakura toda la versión de mi vida.

Levanté un poco la manga de mi bata de baño y les ví…eran los rastros ocultos de mi pasado.

¿Cómo podía confiarle a aquella alegre chica?.

¿Cómo decirle que cuando madre cayó en coma corrí desesperada hacía mi cuarto, cerré la puerta, un jarrón cayó precipitadamente rompiéndose en pedazos que al recogerlos hicieron mi primera cicatriz?...¿Cómo contarle que aquella noche descubrí una mágica y bizarra manera de huír de la realidad?.

No podía, me negaba a contarle que cada cicatriz en mi brazo era un deseo de sentirme real, de cobijarme, de creerme amada y feliz.

Que cada vez que sangré era un grito de desesperación.

Ella no merecía estar al lado de una persona así.

Una persona que cuando fue descubierta por su novio, su traidor novio, le mandó con un psiquiatra que intentó abusar de ella. Que por siempre maldeciría el nombre de Kimimaro.

Que creyó que en el único en quién debía confiar era en el hombre que a los pocos días de haberla hecho suya se había marchado sin dejar rastro alguno.

No, esas personas que ahora me ayudaban no merecían saber…que semejantes aberraciones habían acontecido a una persona con la que convivían diariamente.

Ellos, también debían tener sus problemas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Uff, por fin lo he terminado. **

**Muchas gracias a que me ha hecho valiosas observaciones, espero haber mejorado aunque sea un poco este capítulo y que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Se que este también tiene sus errores, espero me los hagan saber, para cada vez ir mejorando más y ofrecerles una mejor y más interesante lectura.**

**Gracias también a todos ustedes lectores, que hacen que este fic siga desarrollandose gracias a su interés.**

**Ahora ReplyReviews:**

**MayLu: **Ponte a estudiar ¬¬. Jaja, no te creas, gracias por leer mi historia aunque eso signifique que te distraigas de clase.

También gracias por tu apoyo, seguiré luchando para superarme en cadaámbito de mi vida y para ofrecerles una lectura de mayor cálidad…wiii!! :D.

**Fairy of the dreams: **Ne-chan,Gracias por tu opinión, trataré de explayarme más en las situaciones.

¡Estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato!, por lo menos este capítulo fue un poco más largo.

Espero te haya gustado..ahora solo actualizapronto tu fic"Dime"…me matas de la intriga xD.

**Kyo nakamura: **Gracias por tusreviews y tus pensamientos muy acertados.

Gracias por entender por donde va el hilo de la historia, prometo que será interesante, además trataré de que sea lo más buena posible.

**Isakaru: **Agradezcamos a los libros (la lectura siempre ayuda), a mis maestros de español y a todos esos escritores que me han inspirado a superarme xD.

El pasado de Hinata se irá revelando poco a poco, y puedo presumir de que será interesante y enternecedor…aunque un poco triste.

Gracias por leerme y dejarreview.

**: **Una vez más agradezco tus observaciones, y para nada son exageradas, es mucho mejor que me marques mis errores a que me dejes libre cometiendo más xD.

Sobre lo de Kiba, tienes razón…tal vez lo hice muy directo, procuraré cuidar más ese detalle.

Y en cuanto a lo de Hinata, verás que ella tendrá mucho que ver al acercamiento de Neji y Tenten como ya lo has dicho…de una manera un tanto única.

Muchas gracias por tus consejos grámaticos, en verdad me han sido de mucha ayuda, y si notas algunos más en este capítulo no dudes en hacermelos saber.

Aunque algunas veces, como en el capítulo anterior en la palabra "distraerme", son errores de tecleado.

Aún así, gracias por tu aporte y correción, también por tu interés en el fic.

**Aliciajm: **Gracias por tusreviews, y espero te este gustando la historia…también espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias también por todo tu apoyo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo y a darles una actualización de mis humildes y locas ideas.

Todo por un mundo con más Nejiten!.

No te preocupes, todos tus deseos serán concedidos…solo espera un poco más xD.

Muy pronto tendrás unreview mío, me tomaré tiempo de disfrutar tus historias.

Muchas gracias por todo.

**-nadhel-: **Mejor unalap!, así tendré una excusa para que mis padres me la compren xD.

Genial, compartiremos a Neji siempre!...solo esperemos que Tenten no se entere, por que si no todas las investigaciones por nuestra misteriosa muerte repentina con miles de armas blancas incrustadas en nuestros cuerpos será en vano.

xD.

Y no te preocupes, por ahora yo tampoco te atosigaré con mis problemas…pero cuando se te ofrezca puedes contar conmigo.

Que bueno que te gusta el fic, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Y no te preocupes, yo soy igual o peor que tu en locuras..deberías verme en el día a día!.

Y también muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad, eso es muy valioso para mí, prometo tratar de no defraudarte :D. Al igual tu puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea.

Yo supongo que tu eres mucho mayor que yo!...yo solo tengo 14 tiernos añitos…(buah! Soy una bebé!) pero espero eso no intefiera en nuestra amistad y comunicación xD.

Gracias.

**Y gracias a todos ustedes los que leen el fic.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo…Sayonara!.**


End file.
